Irresistible
by Garnet2015
Summary: Cable likes Deadpool's mutant friend Ziza and he's not shy about admitting that to her. Ziza is a woman not use to male affection and Cable is more than willing to give her all the attention she needs. She's his addiction and he can't get enough of her even with the drama that's soon to follow and test their bond. (Rated M for tons of Smut and maybe violence) ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

1

I lied in bed thinking of my past meetings with him. We were getting too close even if it didn't look like it.

 _There was a firm knock on the door and I moved over and opened it and there he was standing with his usual annoyed glare. I welcome him in, he sits at one of my high chairs, and I looked the mechanical half of him over. Wade practically begged me to help with his new cyborg friend from the future._

 _"_ _Please please please please please please!" he chanted until I reluctantly gave in. I'm a robotics engineer and I make sure numerous weapons for the government are up to date and code. Anything that was potentially going out of date I fixed._

 _So when Cable comes over we did our routine. No talking, no conversing of any kind unless it was a thank you or a text before saying when he'd come over for a checkup. He just kept his eyes forward while I just looked his other half over. It went like this for 9 months. Until…_

 _"_ _So how did you start working for deadhead?" he suddenly asked. I glanced up at him inwardly shocked that he was speaking let alone watching me. I then looked back down at my iPad._

 _"_ _I don't work for him. I was friends with his girlfriend. When she was killed… I helped in any way I could… he also saved my life and killed many people for me. I owe him." I explained. There was silence once more as I looked over the diagram of his arm. Everything looked normal. I moved closer to him catching his attention and looking at his robotic eye._

 _"_ _So… what he do?" suddenly asked. I confirmed my finding on the iPad and then looked at the robotic mutant._

 _"_ _He saved me from a bunch of mad scientists who wanted to use my mutant abilities for evil." I said nonchalantly and he leaned back almost shocked._

 _"_ _You're a mutant?" he asked with disbelief and I nodded once._

 _"_ _How did I not know?" he muttered looking down at the ground in curiosity. I huffed humorously. Not like we got to know each other over these 9 months._

 _"_ _You need to get a physical." I said deciding to change the subject. Cable looked at me with a scowl before looking me over._

 _"_ _What? I don't need a physical." he said in disbelief and I just leaned back against my kitchen counter._

 _"_ _You need to keep everything at 100 percent that also means your human half." I explained calmly and he looked me over and sighed heavily._

 _"_ _Okay. Do it." he said and I looked him over as if he were crazy."_

 _"_ _I am not a doctor of any kind. I can keep your cyborg half up to date but not your human half." I explained and he rolled his eyes puffing out his cheeks some and standing up._

 _"_ _Am I good to go?" he asked. I nodded once._

 _"_ _You are good to go Mr. Cable." I said shutting off my IPad._

 _"_ _Nathan. Call me Nathan." he said lowly moving to the door. I just nodded following him to the door and he opened it and I held it open for him. He paused in the door way and looked down at me. "I don't have a doctor to go to who could handle this." He moved his hand over his shoulder and face. I nodded._

 _"_ _I know someone who can help. I'll set up an appointment and you can go see them." I said. He cringed some before looking up as if contemplating his next move before looking down at me._

 _"_ _Would you go with me?" he asked. I blinked astounded by his question and he rolled his eyes. "I want to make sure everything goes smoothly is all I don't know this person." I rolled my eyes and nodded._

 _"_ _Sure I'll go with you." I replied._

 _Who knew that that day would be the day we somewhat opened ourselves up to each other. After he saw a friend of mine I had went to college with, he seemed more attached to me although he was trying not to act like it. I think it was due to my doctor friend being guy. Cable was glaring at the guy for the entire time. After that he would require more routine checks even though I found nothing wrong or if I did they were minor injuries from fighting which he could have taken care of on his own. When he was over he would ask me questions about my family or friends and slowly I was getting him to smile and even laugh some._

 _"_ _So why aren't you dating?" he suddenly asked and I now let out a laugh as I repaired a small dent in his arm._

 _"_ _I don't date I guess." I replied and he gave an arched brow._

 _"_ _Why?" he asked._

 _"_ _I am not talking about this with you. It's bad enough Wade keeps trying to set me up with his bar buddies." I replied and shook my head. "It just hasn't happened."_

 _I try not to think about my loneliness. I see couples almost everywhere and I try not to be bitter or jealous, but when you're left to deal with hard times alone and you see others who have each other, well it can make you sad._

3 months later

I was lying in my tub filled with water up to my neck. I was quiet inhaling and exhaling. I blew gently against the water and soft waves began to push back and forth with my breathing. I raised my hand and let my fingers twirl a bit and as they did two small forms of water appeared. One form was a woman and the other a man. They came together and danced around on the water's surface. I smiled at the two knowing the water would always have itself. Once I was done wallowing, I got out and dried my hair off. I rubbed cherry almond lotion over my milk chocolate skin. There was a firm knock on my door and I turned and looked over at my bedroom's door. I wasn't expecting company.

"Ziza, it's me." Cable? What the hell was he doing here? I grabbed my phone to see I had one 1 unread message.

 _Coming over for a checkup got into a fight and my eye could be damaged._

Couldn't even wait for a reply? I groaned and slid my white robe on over my body and moved to the door opening it to see the muscular mutant standing there. He didn't have any of his gear on which I was used to seeing. He was in a black hoody and pants and combat boots. It was like he was in stealth mode.

"Couldn't wait for a response?" I asked.

"You were taking too long." he said stepping in and walking a few feet in front of me. I was used to him just coming in, so I closed the door and locked it.

"You should probably wait until I answer. What if I was out or with someone?" I asked and this time he didn't answer. He was quiet as he kept his back to me. I looked him over some with worry.

"Nathan, are you alright?" I asked thinking something bad must have happened with this fight of his. "I never ask this…. But is Wade hurt?"

"He's fine." he said lowly, his tone distant almost. He began to remove his hoody which I thought was normal. I did keep my home warm. He didn't have anything on underneath and he turned to me. I moved up to him close enough for our faces to be close.

"Here let me look at your eye." I said moving my hands to lightly touch the side of his face, but he stopped me, his hands gently taking my wrists.

"Ziza… I lied, I am not here a checkup." he said lowly and I looked him over with concern.

"What's wrong Nathan?" I asked and he inhaled lowly.

"Wade says when you want something sometimes you gotta just take it and for once I agree with him." he explained. I shrugged shaking my head some in confusion.

"Take what?" I asked and he moved closer to me, our chests officially touching, my heart starting to beat a bit faster. "I like you Ziza, liked you for a while now and I get the feeling you like me, too." By now he had somehow managed to back me into the nearest wall and now I was trying to find the brain cells to help me form words.

"This is… strange even for you. You know nothing about me and I know nothing about you." I said and he leaned back looking thrown off.

"I know about your family, the water you control, the way your jaw tightens when you're annoyed with Wade or me for digging too much into your life." he said and I noticed my jaw was tightening now at his words and I looked away blinking rapidly at his words.

"And you have a wife and kid." I reminded and he nodded looking down some at my words then back up.

"Who are safe, but I know I will never be able to see them again and I would rather my wife move on and find love then to be alone forever waiting for me. And I know she'd want the same for me." he said lowly and I looked up at him. I have never been in a situation like this and I didn't know how to handle it. His eyes were so deep as they stared at me with such softness but slowly they were fading dark as he began to lean in closer to me, so close he could rest his arm over my head and lean over me.

"I know you feel something for me. Why else would you keep letting me come over for minor injuries that I could fix on my own?" he asked lowly and I tensed some at his words and looked away.

"I don't know. I just assumed you were trying to be friendly." I said looking up at him and sighing. "How do you even know what you're feeling is real?" He smirked now and took my hand and rubbed it slowly for a second before he gently moved it south and I knew he was going to press it against his crotch and I thought that would be a hot thought enough, but know he went a step further. Our hands disappeared beneath the fabric of his pants and I inhaled loudly as I felt a very thick and firm shaft twitching against my palm.

"This real enough for you?" he asked lowly. I felt warmth start to devour my body and I felt his hips start to slowly move forward into my hand and I whimpered some.

"Why me?" I asked gently realizing I meant to just keep that in my mind. My eyes were locked with his crotch moving into my hand and I feel his fingers curl beneath my chin and direct me to his eyes enticing strong eyes.

"Maybe because you don't annoy me like everyone else does." he said lowly leaning closer to me. I felt almost honored by his words since every time I hung out with Wade, Neena and the others, he looked constantly annoyed with everyone. But now his face was inches from mine, his scent filling my nostrils and I felt I would melt. "Kiss me." I swallowed feeling as I couldn't move, but I slowly leaned in and decided to play this game for it wasn't every day I had someone who wanted my attention rather than my other talents.


	2. Chapter 2

2

His lips were rough and firm, but they dominated me so easily. I had been told I was a good kisser, but he was a great kisser. His hands moved down and gripped my bottom slowly. His hips continued to move at an even pace against my hand and I had almost forgotten the shaft in my hand. Testing my limits, I gave his cock a light squeeze and immediately he growled into my lips biting my bottom hard. I gasped and before I could really think, his hands squeezed my ass and lifted me into the air.

My legs locked around him and I held on to his shoulders so I wouldn't fall. He smirked up at me and turned us around. He began to walk across my apartment and down the hall. I wasn't used to being carried, so I held on to him a little tighter than I should.

"Someone's eager for me." Cable purred as he entered my room. When we first met and he had come to my place, he inspected my place to make sure I wasn't someone to be trusted. Guess we were past that now. He fell on the bed with me on top of him and slowly he removed my robe that had already come undone through our little make out session. As he kissed me again only this time it was with less force. It was gentle and caring. Slowly he pulled the rest of my robe away and I blushed a bit and looked away.

His eyes scanned over every inch of me and he gave a low groan.

"Honey you are gorgeous." he said standing back and kicking off his shoes and with one yank his pants weer gone. I gasped seeing how large he was. Luckily that was all human. He just stood there and watched me for a second before motioning his head at me. "Come here." I slowly sat up and moved to stand before him. He took my hands in his and slowly he placed them against his chest. God he was pure muscle. He removed his hands and I just let my hands gently run over his flesh. His robotic side was so cold and hard as if nothing could pierce it. I took in every outline of his form and slowly my hand traced all the way down his mechanical arm and slowly my fingers curled into his and he curled his fingers around mine.

"If you accept me, you get me. All of me." Cable pledged and I looked up at him now as he spoke. His eyes were firm as he nodded. "And I accept you. That means I get you. All of you." As he said this he kissed my lips and then my nose. I listened to his words wondering how I should take that.

"It must be weird," I said breathlessly. "Having to be all soft and gentle with me." He chuckled lowly.

"It is... but I like it." he said his hands resting on my shoulders rubbing them slowly before placing a hand on my cheek caressing it softly. Now I felt embarrassed and my face showed it as I looked away. He looked at me worried. "What;s wrong?"

"It's been a while since I have been with someone." I replied and he guided my face back to meet his eyes and he smiled warmly.

"It's okay, so have I." he said reassuringly and I found myself giving a soft chuckle before looking back up at him.

"You'll lead?" I asked and he arched a brow almost looking mischievous.

"You want me to lead?" he asked as if asking "are you sure"? I nodded.

"I like it when guys take charge." I reply falling back onto the bed. He bit his lip and followed right after me. He lied atop of me and I hissed some at how cold half of his body was against me. He leaned half of his body off me, but I just wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him back, kissing him again. He responded immediately, his tongue moving into my mouth and dancing with my own. He smelled so good, like a man. It was hard to describe. I felt his hand between my legs and I let out a gentle moan as I felt his human fingers gently prod and play with my entrance. Immediately, I felt a tingling inside me and I whimpered out as I felt his ring and middle finger entering me.

I could feel my muscles slowly stretching, but the urge to tighten up was there. My sex life was so spaced out, I was tight all the time. My vibrator confirmed it, when my vagina was ready to suck it all the way up inside me and not let it go. And Cable's fingers were no different. He pulled back and let his forehead rest against mine as he started to pump his fingers at an even pace. I swallowed some feeling utterly dazed now as he moved deeper inside me, stretching me with his thick fingers.

"Ah, my body feels really warm." I whispered and he hummed in response before kissing me again and this time, his fingers pumped faster inside me and I cried out. It was so unexpected and my body felt tight as he pushed deeper trying to feel as how his hand could go.

"You're really tight." he muttered into my cheek and slowly he pulled his fingers out and my muscles were already trying to lock around him. He showed me his fingers and the white liquid that coated them. "Yet already so wet." I swallowed and bit my lip watching now as his hot tongue ran up his ring finger. His eyes never left mine. They were seductive and dark and I let out a gentle moan as he did. Wanting to show, I was not useless in this, I leaned forward and licked his middle finger and we both licked his hand clean. It was a different taste, but it wasn't horrible. Cable smirked and crawled down my body and I watched as he spread my legs further a part and disappeared between my legs. I was not expecting such a sensation to drown me so quickly.

"Ah fuck!" I whimpered out feeling his tongue entering my wet folds and exploring every inch of me. My cheeks felt fuzzy and I was immediately in a daze of pleasure. I gripped the blankets beneath me feeling my both writhe, but his strong arms held my thighs as he licked and sucked at my clit. I was shivering already, pleasure shooting up inside me like lightening. "Ahh Cable, d-don't do that."

"Hm do what?" he asked innocently flicking my clit with the tip of his tongue in a quick motion. I panted and moaned faster feeling everything hit me faster then it usually would if I was with a different guy. I cried out nodding furiously.

"Yes that!" I cried out and he growled and continued his actions. His tongue moved in and out of me lapping at my walls, teasing them making me want more. I felt my eyes water as the pleasure built up fast inside me.

"You're quite the moaner, Ziza. You're going to make me cum all over this bed if you don't stop making such naughty noises." he teased. I was done. I cried out hard as my orgasm hit me hard throbbing all over the place and my body arched a single tear falling over my eye and into my hair. I panted heavily as his tongue continued to lap up at my wet sensitive folds. "You make the most beautiful sounds when you cum, darling." I panted heavily glancing down at him watching as he stood between the bed, his golden eye beaming at me as he smirked, his stance powerful.

"But now it's my turn."


	3. Chapter 3

3

I sat up and crawled on all fours to the end of the bed and when I was close enough, he caressed my cheek slowly and immediately, I felt that confidence that usually grew inside me at this time when having a sexual encounter with someone. Since Cable seemed to be in it for the win, I should at least see this to the end and see if his feelings are real. A large part of me was doubtful, but for now I would push these thoughts back and focused on the impressive size in front of me.

I didn't even think as I ran my tongue from the base all the way to the tip. Cable let out a soft snarl as I continued to run my tongue up and down doing my own exploring. He had an impressive size and was thick too.

'God he's going to split me in half.' I thought to myself. I knew I couldn't just tease him for long. I opened my mouth and began to take him into my mouth. My mouth stretched just a bit to fit him but it didn't deter me at all. I started bobbing my head back and forth listening to him as he groaned and thrust his hips into my mouth. He was so big but I sucked and bobbed my head matching his thrusts.

"Gah fuck." He said in a strained tone thrusting his hips. "Your mouth is great. So hot and wet." I felt him rubbing my head giving gentle encouragement. I let my face go deeper until it was at his pubic bone. I heard him groan hard as his cock moved right down my throat. I gagged a bit and pulled back a rope of saliva falling to the ground.

I kept sucking and moaning around his cock.

"I'm going to cum, keep going. Just like that!" He grunted and let out hard grunt as ropes of cum shot out and down my throat. It had been a while since I swallowed a guys cum but I took it like a champ. It wasn't too salty. I pulled back and as I did I heard my phone beeping on my dresser.

X gon give it to ya

He gon give it to ya

X gon give it to ya

He gon give it to ya

First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL

Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO

"Let it ring." Cable said panting heavily as I crawled to the dresser to look at the phone.

"It's Wade." I commented and he moved behind me now grabbing my hips and pulling me back so his crotch was digging right into mine. I glanced back noticing his cock was at attention again.

"All the better reason to let it ring." he purred.

"You're already hard again." I said in shock and yelped a bit as I was flipped on my back with him on top of me gripping my chin with a mild firmness.

"Oh yeah baby I'm no where near finished with you yet." he said against my lips kissing me hard once more. My phone kept ringing and ringing and Cable growled with annoyance leaning over and suddenly smashing my phone into pieces. My mouth dropped and he looked at me with a shrug.

"I'll get you another one." he said letting his face disappear into my neck and I felt his lips sucking on me and I shivered already, his hand directing me back down to his cock. That thing was gonna go inside me.

"It's so big. It's going to tear me in half." I said softly.

"Don't worry in seconds you'll be enjoying every inch of me." he said and he leaned back and kissed my cheek. "You trust me?" I stared into his eyes and looked his face over. I could say no and be justified but Wade trusted him and so I did too. I answered by leaning into him and kissing him hard biting his bottom lip.

"Let's see what you're made of." I answered and he smiled and slid his body back over mine. I spread my legs so he could fit between them and he captured my lips once more and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. Slowly I began to grind my body into his slowly letting him know I want him. His hand replied by gently cupping my breast, his hips now moving back with my own. What was his end game? Why would some 50 something year old mutant want with a 25 year old...mutant?

I planed to find out but my mind was brought to attention when I felt the tip of his cock push right into me, spreading me open quicker then I was expecting. I moaned out tensing some as I felt my muscles pulling around the new feeling and I let my head fall back, eyes closing and I wasn't used to the discomfort yet.

I felt his scent all over me again as his lips peppered me with kisses over my lips and nose and eye. I slowly opened them looking him over.

"So the bad ass time traveling cyborg knows how to be gentle." I whispered and he continued smiling warmly.

"There's a lot of things I'm capable of." he said lowly against my lips and as he said this he moved his hips outward and thrust hard right into me and I let out a moan feeling my muscles ringing and tingling with an even more heightened pleasure. "And I plan to show you everything I am capable of." He said thrusting between each word. The pleasure was growing with each hard thrust and I couldn't keep myself quiet anymore.

My head fell back and I let out blissful moans as I let my hips grind back against his, our hips slamming against one another. It's been so long at this point I didn't want slow love making, I wanted hot and rough sex. His face was animalistic and vicious as he thrust back and forth with vigor. His cock was hitting deeper and deeper inside me, it was so good. He grunted and moaned hard as he seemed to be set on automatic. He kept moving harder and faster.

He held my right leg up so he could get a better angle. I was in total bliss.

"Fuck you're amazing." He pants in my ear as he grips my hair with his mechanical hair but he has restraint and doesn't grip it too hard. I wrapped my legs around him. I needed him deeper. I gripped his hair feeling my inside start to vibrate and rig some more.

"I'm gonna cum!" I cry out feeling him pushing deeper and deeper trying to get every moan and pant out of me before I explode. I moan it hard feeling my inside tighten up and my toes curl up. After a few more thrusts I feel Cable pour out into me, giving a hard grunt as he does.

Now we are both left panting and sweating as Cable pulls out and rolls beside me. He lies on his back and stares at me his forehead glistening some with sweat.

"I'm sorry." he said in a tiring tone. "I should have asked or something before...you know cumming inside you. I know girls in this era are particular about that."

I sighed and shook my head.

"It's fine. I'm not worried." I replied before staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I'm thinking about how amazing what we just did was. But then another thought struck me.

"How Wade is going to storm through my apartment at any moment because I didn't answer my phone." I answered. Now we both looked at each other with shock and then looked at my front door. 5, 4,3,2,1.

BOOM


	4. Chapter 4

4

I heard my front door fall over as if it had been kicked down and I winced.

"Oh no no no." I said with a wince.

"ZIZA!" I hear Wade as my bedroom door is kicked down. Cable immediately covered my chest as I gasped. Standing there in a grey hoody and pants and black Batman slippers was Wade guns up and moving around. He wasn't wearing his mask and when he saw me his eyes widened.

"What is wrong with you?" I shouted.

"Woah woah woah, holy shitake! What is going on here?" he asked putting his hands, still holding his guns, on his waste as if he were a mother who just caught her child doing something naughty.

"The hell are you doing here Deadnuts?" Cable barked and Wade shook his head.

"When I said become more racially tolerant, I didn't mean dip your purebred Aryan dick into my beautiful chocolate friend here!" he snapped then lifted his head smelling the room. "Oh you didn't even dip you plunged right in!" My eyes widened at the conversation and I looked at Cable.

"Racially tolerant?" I asked.

"Don't change the subject." Wade snapped jumping on the bed, legs crossed and guns now put away. Cable and I sat up, his hand moving further up to keep my chest hidden. "I was worried something happened when you didn't answer your phone."

"So I didn't answer my phone, so what?" I asked. He gave me a stupid look.

"You're a millennial, millennials keep their phones glued to their faces practically." he said and now it was just quiet. Cable and I looked at each other wondering how to explain any of this. "Soooo when did this little fuck fest start happening?"

"Just now?" I answered and Wade nodded slowly.

"Mhmmm and what your intentions with my friend, Naaaathan?" he asked. Cable growled with annoyance.

"Well I plan to take her out, show her a good time, fuck her when we are both feeling each other," he said smirking at me and I looked down shyly, cheeks flaring now, " and basically do what normal couples do."

"Couple?" I asked just as Wade responded with normal? I looked at Wade who now looked at my dresser and gasped.

"You broke Celly!" he said pointing to my shattered phone and Cable rolled her eyes.

"Getting her a new one tomorrow." he said and Wade looked at me.

"What if he finds Ivan Drago and decides to smash him next!" he asked. Drago was what I called my vibrator. I inhaled sharply.

"Wade, I'm fine. Whatever we are doing, know it's all good." I said and Wade was looking at me for a second before his eyes started to roam south of my body and then over to Cable's crotch.

"So is it like robotic or were you lucky to get the human half?" he asked. Our eyes both widened and Cable glared hard.

"Get. Out. Wade." he commanded and Wade pouted and crawled off the bed.

"Okay, but that means you gotta do robot maintenance on that too once it malfunctions." he said moving to my door way and lifting my door up. Cable just pointed to him.

"OUT!" he yelled and we both listened as Wade reattached my doors to their hinges. There was silence now and we both sighed and looked at each other only for my room door to open again.

"But if you hurt her, we will no longer be besties." he said and I looked at Wade.

"Out." I said calmly and he nodded and raised his hand in defense and walked out. I ran my fingers through my hair and slid back on my back and just stared at the ceiling. I noticed Cable started to do the same thing and I looked him over.

"Are you planning to stay the night?" I asked and he glanced at me.

"You don't want me to?" he asked taken aback and I shrugged.

"You can." I replied and he rolled on his side facing.

"I meant what I said Ziza. You get all of me, I get all of you." he said. I could see the seriousness in his eyes and I was stunned. Oh my god, he's serious.

"Okay." I replied and he smirked and leaned in giving me a gentle kiss before we both let sleep take us. In the back of my mind, I expected him to not be here when I woke up. I mean he's a superhero now, I was sure he had all kinds of crime to fight.

A tingling sensation began to work its way into my body. I gave a gentle moan at the feeling, my mind finally waking up. I inhaled some and suddenly my body arched as I felt unexpected pleasure shoot up into my body and I gasped looking down and pulling the covers off my body to see, Cable just going to town on me once more, his tongue hot and moving in and out of me.

"Gah! W-what are you doing?" I asked with a shiver.

"Waking you up." Cable muttered now moving to lick and suck on my clit. I cried out in unexpected pleasure, my stomach muscles tense and tight. "You taste even better in the morning." I panted gently feeling my legs turn to mush, and my insides throb all over. My toes curled and my body arched as I felt everything gushing out of me. I moaned out feeling everything just release itself inside me. Cable climbed up the bed and rested his head on my stomach, his sharp chin cutting me as he looked up at me.

"I thought you'd be gone when I woke up." I said. "You know to do superhero stuff." He scoffed smiling some.

"Superhero stuff? I'm not a superhero, I am just here to make sure the future looks a little brighter when we all get there." he explained and I nodded slowly thinking that wasn't possible. He kissed my stomach and then sat up. "Come on, let's get showered and dressed. We should probably go and get you a new phone before Wade starts blowing up my phone with-" But it was too late. His phone was beeping out of control and Cable rolled his eyes and sighed with utter annoyance. I leaned over and grabbed his phone off my dresser and saw it was indeed Wade. I answered it.

"Cable's phone." I said.

"Answering his phone calls now. Wow you two move fast." he spoke and I rolled my eyes.

"What is it Wade?" I asked.

"Pool party at the X mansion. You're both invited! 12 pm sharp!" he said happily and I nodded.

"I will be there." I said and hung up the phone before sliding out of the bed.

"What he want?" Cable asked as he followed my actions and moved into the bathroom with me.

"Pool party at that mutant school." I said and he groaned

"Of course." he said and I cut on the shower.

"I'm going." I said and looked at him. "Are you going?"

He shrugged.

"Got no choice now. Gotta make sure that metal bodied Russian fool doesn't try and flirt with you again." he teased and we both laughed and got in the shower and that was a fun little experience. His hand wrapped around my stomach pulling me into him as his other hand moved between my legs teasing me once more. My head fell back against his shoulder and my arm came up to caress his now wet hair. He licked and bit at my ear and before we knew it the bathroom was filled with grunts and moans as he pounded into me from the back, my hands gripping the towel rack that was installed in the back of the shower. I moaned out hard feeling him in my stomach.

"Fuck you're so deep!" I moan out feeling his hands wrap around and grip my breasts, his body leaning into mine so we could move together. He grunted and moaned in my ear and I can feel how hot his body is against mine.

"Fuck still tight. Soon, I'm going to fit perfectly." he grunted as he thrust upward and I bit my lip feeling my walls tighten at his words. "And no one else will have you. All mine."

I came unexpectantly at his words. My body shook as he kept thrusting.

"Shit I'm gonna cum. Want me to cum on your back?" he asked. He sounded like a high school senior and I would have laughed but I didn't want to throw him off.

"Coat my walls baby." I said looking back at him and he smirked and kissed me roughly as he thrusted harder before he buried himself balls deep inside me and I moan feeling his cock twitch inside me and he kissed my back before slowly pulling out of me.

Once we actually got clean, I slid on a black and blue bikini and slid shorts and a white t-shirt over it. Cable just wore his black sweats and hoodie. I looked him over.

"You don't plan to swim in that do you?" I teased.

"I don't plan to swim at all." he said checking his robotic wrist. "Let's go. You drive." I nodded and followed him out the door. We moved down my apartment and out to my drive way to see he had parked beside me. As I unlocked my car, he moved to his truck and pulled out a very large gun. My eyes widened.

"What are you doing!" I asked and he looked at me innocently and shrugged.

"I take my guns everywhere with me." he said. "You never know when these 2018 fuck boys plan to try something." My mouth just dropped as he got in my car after placing his gun on my back seat.

"God you are special." I said getting into the drivers side.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Our errand was pretty simple today. We drove to the nearest phone store and once we got out, Cable moved to the back to grab his gun.

"Leave the gun." I said. He looked at me in shock.

"But the fuck boys…" he said and I arched a brow.

"I think we will be fine." I said and he gave his usual scowl of two boys walking past wearing man buns and skinny jeans. I rolled my eyes. "We won't even be in that long. Hope you brought your wallet."

I strolled inside the phone store with him growling and closing my back door.

Cable's POV

I watched her go into the mediocre looking phone store and thought this era didn't deserve someone like her. Hell I wasn't sure I deserved someone like her. I'm from a time where all I did was hunt mutants and I liked it. But here, this time, was different and not like I remember. The people are different.

 _I remember being dragged into the taxi by Deadhead's Indian driver companion. My left arm had been short circuiting as of late and I couldn't seem_

" _I don't need to see a robot doctor. I can fix this on my own." I stated._

" _Yeaaah no ya can't." Wade replied. "My friend is really good. She's a robotics engineer and you're a robot so if anything, she'll complete you." He used his pointer fingers to shape a heart. I rolled my eyes in sheer annoyance. Why did I give up on returning to my own time for this shit?_

" _Is Ziza going to be coming to your cookout tonight Mr. Pool, I feel she will be needed if another fire breaks out." Dopinder asked and as the car turned into a brick apartment like neighborhood, I noticed how basic this neighborhood was. The taxi stopped in front of one of the brick homes. Wade got out first and I followed, placing my black hood over my head. It had only been a week since I decided to stay and already I felt like I was out of touch here. With my mechanical arm and other robotic parts on half my body, I knew I had to keep a low profile as to not be questioned by the police._

" _Dopinder keep the meter runnin' we'll be right back." Wade said raising his hand as if wanting me to go first. I gave him a look as if he were crazy and he rolled his eyes and moved towards the stairs and I followed eyeing the place as I did._

" _So does this broad know we are here?" I asked._

" _No that's the fun of it!" Wade said pulling out his phone and dialing someone as we got to the third floor. I sighed heavily and just waited beside him._

" _Hey beautiful can you open the door? What I could have sworn I texted you and told you I was coming. Well I have someone who could use your talents. He's nice… a little rough around the edges but you know." he said. "Please just open the door. Thank you cupcake." He hung up and I gave him a look as if he were crazy._

" _And who is this girl?" I asked. Wade whipped his head at me._

" _Only like one of my best friends." he said and the lock unlocked and the door opened and we both looked up and out came a woman. She was about 5'7, curves in the hips, an impressive bust with a head full of spirally short curls. She had mocha skin and dark brown eyes, they almost looked black. I scanned her over with my eyes, trying to read her._

" _What are you doing here, Wade… and who is this?" she asks catching my attention once more. She wasn't bad looking, she had a natural beauty to her much like my wife and had her hands on her hips. Wade smiled big._

" _Oh Ziza don't act so serious like you're not used to me showing up uninvited. This is my bestie Cable. Cable this beautiful curvalitious diva is my Vanessa's friend, Ziza. She's a robotic engineer who is good at keeping machines in tip top shape!" he introduced. I dipped my head at her as she looked my way._

" _Ma'am." I replied and she groaned._

" _Great, I look old. Nice to meet you, but why are you here Wade?" she asked and that's when they conversed about her helping me and him saying please over a dozen times until she gave in._

 _I didn't think she could cut it, she didn't know a thing about what made me, me. We didn't even stay long, just enough to swap numbers which to me was a waste of time. A week later, my arm was still messing up which annoyed me and made me even crankier and I didn't want to see that girl again, but I gave her a ring and she gave me a time to come over. I told her exactly what I needed done and when I came over, I sat at her kitchen table and she inspected me. She didn't even seem shocked or taken aback by anything she saw on me._

" _You should be careful. A lot of your mechanical parts haven't been created yet. If you damage yourself too severely, it may be a long time before you can be repaired." she explained. Like I needed advice. I shot her a look._

" _So I'm guessing Deadweight told you about me?" I asked and she nodded._

" _He told me enough. You wanted to kill Russell." she answered accusingly. I huffed. I had every reason too. He was responsible for the downfall that was my future… my family._

" _I had a good reason." I said harshly and she looked at me with a glare of her own before reaching over to her pad and clicking some buttons._

" _You don't have to explain anything to me. I am glad Russell found his way." she said. That's right. The kid now lives at that gifted school. The metal man even attempted to recruit me which I don't do well with others. "Have you run a full diagnostic on yourself?"_

" _Diagnostic?" I asked before scoffing and holding up my left arm which showed a honey yellow hologram of my body. She looked it over._

" _Yet it doesn't show why your arm keeps messing up." she said with a tilt of her head and I looked away raising my arm up to her._

" _Can you fix me or not?" I asked and she nodded once._

" _I can." she answered and pulled out what looked like a metal pen. She moved over to me and I immediately too her hand with my human hand pulling her into me with a frown._

" _What are you doing?" I asked on high alert, my left eye examining the object._

" _It'll repair the circuits in your arm! Let me help you, I am not your enemy. Don't you trust Wade?" she asked and I gave her a look as if saying hell no and she sighed. "Understandable. But if you don't want me to fix your arm I won't and it can fall off." Even though I was sure I could fix my hand if that were to happen, it wouldn't fix the malfunctioning problem. I sighed and released her soft hand._

" _Fine." I replied and she nodded and took hold of my arm and pressed the pen to the spot that had emitted small sparks earlier. I watched as the pen zapped at my arm and there was silence which I was enjoying. She moved closer to me, eyes still on my arm as she worked. I was sure she needed to concentrate so I was glad she wasn't talking anymore. After a moment I looked up at her and saw the focus in her eyes. She looked like she knew what she was doing. She seemed content like she was in her zone. I looked away after a moment and just let her finish her business. When she was done, she leaned back._

" _All done. You just needed some touching up. My tools can keep you going of that I am sure of." she replied and I just tested my arm and check to make sure nothing was wrong with it. I pulled out one of my guns from my back pants and pointed it out at a random direction holding it tight making sure everything was fine which seemed to be. I nodded and stood up._

" _Thanks." I said and merely left her home._

We were both good at hiding our interests from each other, because maybe it seemed the right thing to do. I mean I'm an older man and she's a young flawless woman who I ate out like she was my last meal on earth. I didn't care much about anything in this time, but her, she grew on me. And I wouldn't let any man have her.

Ziza's POV

As I looked over phone's I noticed Cable just standing there beside me looking down at me with dark eyes and I blinked rapidly and shook my head.

"Whatever you are thinking, think again." I said and he smirked.

"What am I thinking?" he growled attempting to cup at my crotch. I gasped and hit his hand away.

"We are in a store mister, children are here." I whispered as he was leaning in to kiss me.

"Miss, are you finding everything okay?" a blonde haired, blue eyed store clerk asked as he approached us, seemingly cautious of the two of us. He had a grey t-shirt on with black skinny jeans and his hair was tied up in a bun. Cable growled.

"Fuck boy number one." he said lowly into my hair as I had faced the clerk who tilted his head.

"You say something sir?" he asked but I waved my hand in front of him.

"He's just being cheeky. I am ready to purchase this phone." I said and the clerk nodded.

"Alright. I will ring you up over here." he said and I gave Cable a look as if saying behave and moved to the counter.

"After this it's off to the pool." I said happily hoping we could check out with little to no issue.

"You know I think it's great you guys are so open about your relationship." The clerk started and I gave the clerk a look before smiling politely.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well just seeing a sugar baby and her sugar daddy out running errands and you don't care what people think about you. It's just amazing." he said and I just tensed and I felt the anger radiating off of Cable and he just snorted his nostrils like an angry bull and I just closed my eyes and sighed. It was too easy to be true.


	6. Chapter 6

6

I smiled happily as I played with my new phone, Cable walking out behind me leaving the place completely demolished.

"You know you didn't have to break the guy's ribs." I said with a chuckle and he scoffed.

"He'll live." was his only reply as he made it to my car. I paused in front of the hood and looked him over.

"You sure you don't want to swim? Or at least wear some shorts or something. You're going to be really hot in those sweats." I said motioning him up and down. He looked at himself and then at me.

"I'll be fine." he said and I arched a brow letting my neck fall to the left in disbelief. He moved closer to me, looking at me with a more lustful gaze. "You worry too much." I nodded.

"You're right. I don't want you overheating. Plus you bring attention to yourself in all that black." I replied and he was about to kiss me when we heard police sirens coming. "We better go." He nodded and we hurried into the car and drove off. Once my phone was synced I called Wade.

"Hey where are you? Colossus has burgers and hotdogs on the grill and all that's missing are your sexy asses!" he exclaimed.

"We're on our way. We just got a little held up." I said remembering Cable who just flipped one Clerk's kiosk and went bat shit crazy.

"Ooh sounds exciting. Hurry up!" he said then hung up. I hung up and placed my phone in my pocket.

"God how did you two even become friends?" Cable asked, and I smiled as we managed to get far away from the police sirens.

"Well after he saved me then I met his girlfriend and I just became close with them, once she died, it seems we got closer." I replied looking down in thought of Vanessa. He looked me over.

"How did he save you?" he asked. I inhaled heavily and leaned back some in my seat.

"My father was an engineer diagnosed with severe lung cancer. I followed in his footsteps and he taught me all that he knew. When I hit puberty I showed signs of being a mutant. I could control water, remove it from the body, heal with it, etcetera. My father accepted me but my step mom did not. She wanted him to disown me and when he wouldn't she planned with this company to have my kidnapped and experimented on. They wanted to use me, test my powers and see what I was capable of. My dad sent Wade to find me and he did. I was able to see my father before he passed. I had no one. So Wade introduced me to his girlfriend and they kept me afloat emotionally. My dad left me everything in his will, his fortune, his company, everything. This was 4 years ago." I replied and Cable just stared at me for a long moment. I stopped at a red light and waited.

Hands suddenly take my face and I'm turned to face him, his lips suddenly crashing against mine. I give a moan of surprise and once I realize what's happening, I reply to his lips.

"Well now you got me." he said lowly and I stared at him intently before hearing a honk from behind us. Green light. I kept driving and cleared my throat.

"You know I never pegged you for the type to want someone like me. You're wise and experienced and you know what you want." I said trying to ease a conversation out of this. He looked me over some before crossing his arms.

"Yeah I didn't think so either. At first, I thought it was lust. But I didn't kid myself, when that doctor you referred me to, started flirting with you… there was jealousy. The same jealousy I had when I was with my wife and I saw a man smooth talkin' her." he explained. I nodded slowly giving a mild smile at his words before looking at him some.

"Do you miss your family?" I asked and he nodded.

"Every day." he said and I nodded turning off onto a back road. The school was not far and I could see Cable peeling off his hoody and flexing his muscles and neck. "What about you, you miss your dad?" I nodded.

"Every day." I replied gently before seeing the school coming into view. Cable groaned some at the sight and I grinned. "I don't see why you won't stay here? You have everything you need here."

"If I stay here then I won't have much solitude plus the environment doesn't work for me." he explained. As we pulled up we saw Wade in a batman bathing suit waving at us, his burn like skin shining in the sun.

"Hey guys!" he yelled faintly causing Cable to sink deeper into the seat. I smiled and parked on the side of the house. We got out and Wade was already at the door.

"Hey finally you love birds made it. Everyone was wondering when you'd get here." he said. I arched a brow.

"Everyone?" I asked as Cable stood next to me. Wade nodded.

"Yeah. And just when I thought you wouldn't show up my little Robocop. Boop." he said tapping Cable's nose with his finger causing him to scowl and hit his hand away. I grinned.

"Let's eat. I'm starving." I said and took Cable's mechanical hand and followed Wade around the house. I could hear music and laughter and once we got to the back of the mansion we saw pure fun. Negasonic was sunbathing next to a long pink haired girl I had never seen before. When they shared a passionate kiss, I knew they were dating. Colossus was grilling and Dopinder was in the pool with Russell and Weasel.

"Hey guys look who finally showed up!" Wade called out and suddenly jumped in the pool. Everyone looked up at us and waved at us. Domino was sitting at the edge of the pool waving at me quckly.

"Hey girl!" she said with interest as she noticed Cable with me. I smiled and looked at Cable.

"You should make friends." I said moving from him, our stands slowly sliding apart.

"I'm good with just being with you." he said and I grinned and waved.

"You got Wade and Russell." I said causing him to sneer and I winked and moved over to Dom.

"Hey girly." I said stripping from my shorts and shirt and sitting down beside her.

"Hey so you and the mutant hunter huh?" she asked, and I glanced over at my shoulder to see Cable sitting down and was immediately swarmed by Wade, Dopinder and Weasel.

"Yeah I guess. I'm still trying to figure things out." I said.

"What's there to figure out?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess it seems so sudden. It doesn't make any sense for a hot bounty hunter guy to want a robotics engineer." I said. She gave me a look.

"Hello, you're a robotics engineer with her own wealthy company. You're smart, you have money, you aren't a THOT." she said and I just busted out laughing.

"I can't believe you just said that." I said.

"Yeah I can't believe you just said that… what did she say?" Wade asked sliding between our bodies.

"We were talking about minding our own business." Dom said and I chuckled before suddenly Russell moved and plopped down beside me.

"Hey water girl." he said smoothly and I looked down at him.

"Hey hot stuff. What's going on you staying out of trouble?" I asked rustling his hair. He scoffed.

"Nah never." he said. Russell and I, oddly enough had a small connection to each other. Maybe it was because he controlled fire and I controlled water, but I was like a plus as he was a minus.

"Ziza, you looked like you're starving, you should come get a hotdog." Colossus called out from across the pool.

"That sounds great." I said moving to get up, but Cable got up and started walking.

"I'll get it for you. Need to have a word with him anyways." he said and as he walked everyone in the area leaned into me.

"Awwwweeeee." They all said causing me to roll my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I could only imagine what Cable and Colossus were talking about. But even from here, I could see Colossus had sort of a frown on his face.

"So when do we expect to see some cyborg water babies running around?" Wade suddenly asked as he floated on a big yellow duck floaty. Domino looked at me curiously and I just groaned some.

"This talk isn't even happening." I said making everyone groan.

"Oh come on Ziza, it's only a matter of time. Can you imagine having a little girl and he's all big daddy protecto. Sheesh I feel bad for future boyfriends." Wade explains.

"He already has a daughter... in the future." I said.

"But he is here now. Stop over thinking it." Dom said.

"Everyone, food is all done!" Colossus yelled and everyone got up with enthusiasm. Russell got up and looked at me.

"It's okay, water girl. If you two don't work out, Firefist's got your back." he said with pride. I smiled and took his hand and nodded. There it was, that connection that made us both inhale and smile.

"Aw thanks hot head." I said and he smiled and followed everyone else over to the grill. Wade was left just floating around in front of me.

"So what's really going on?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing..." I said but he gave me an unconvinced look and I sighed. "I don't know. I guess I didn't think I was deserving of someone." Now Wade dipped into the water and swam up to me.

"Hey hey, you can't think like that. Look, I know that you were put through hell. Those people who imprisoned you made you feel like you weren't worth it- like you weren't human. But you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you and now neither will he." he said motioning his head to the side and I looked to see Cable walking over to us with two plates in his hand. Wade gasped dramatically.

"For me, my you are such a gentleman." he said faking a southern bell type accident. Cable shot him a glare and Wade just moved back onto his duck and floated away. Cable handed me both plates and rolled up his sweats before sitting down beside me, putting his feet in the water. I gave him his plate that was surprisingly filled with food. He got me a hot dog and some chips. He shot me a smile and I smiled back looking down at the water some.

"You and Colossus seemed to be having a nice conversation." I replied and he nodded.

"As were you and Wade." he said. I nodded thinking I shouldn't ask what it was about. Cable looked forward and nodded. "I told him you and I were a thing and that I tolerated his flirting from a distance because I didn't make a move. But now I have." I looked at him impressed now.

"Well you sure know how to eliminate competition." I said taking a bite of my hot dog and he nodded.

"He took it well." he said and I nodded leaning in to him some before taking another bite. "So..." I looked at him knowing he probably wanted to know what Wade and I were talking about.

"So?" I asked curiously, and he just gave me a look.

"You gonna make me ask?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Why not." I teased before shaking my head. "We were talking about you." He was stunned by my words and tilted his head.

"Good or bad... you told him about the phone store?" he asked and I could have lied and said yes, but then Wade wasn't very good at catching on when someone else was lying to save themselves.

"Just about us and... our new relationship." I said,

"So good or bad?" he asked and I grinned.

"Neither." I said. He nodded slowly and now my smile fell and I just rested my hand on his leg. "I've never really been in a relationship before so sometimes I'm in disbelief that you're feelings for me are real. I mean if it was just about sex then I can work with that, just don't start something and back out because you can't handle how real it's becoming." He stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"Fair deal. And I will say the same to you and repeat last night: If you accept me then you get me, all of me. I accept you and I get you, all of you. Do you want me like that?" he asked. After being around him for nine months I was use to his presence to the point he was no longer a stranger. I nodded.

"I do." I replied and he nodded.

"Good, then don't doubt me or us." he said taking my hand in his and kissing my fingers gently.

"HEY SO WHEN ARE YOU TWO GOING TO GIVE ME A NIECE OR NEPHEW!" Wade yelled from across the pool.

"Wade!" Cable and I shouted in unison. After an hour of eating, I was standing next to Negasonic who wrapped her arm around the Asian girl.

"Ziza this is Yukio, my girlfriend. Yukio, Ziza. I actually like her." she announced and I smiled and shook the young girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you." she said sweetly.

"Same." I replied drinking a coke and looking around at the pool as everyone was in it, minus me, the girls, Cable and Colossus. "Nega, I didn't think you were into pool parties. Maybe tonight, if you're two are up for a jazz night, you can accompany me to a jazz club. It's pretty... adventurous?" The two girls smiled and looked at each other.

"Yeah that'd be fun." Nega said before both girls looked over me and I turned to see Cable walking toward me.

"Alright. Wade has won me over..." he said with an aggravated sigh and I noticed Wade waving wildly from across the pool. "I will get in the water."

"I bet you wish you had brought a bathing suit now." I teased and Nega pointed to the mansion.

"There's some unused bathing suits in one of the spare rooms. First floor, room across from the kitchen. You can use a pair." she pointed. I nodded in agreement and Cable took my hand leading me from the pair.

"Come with me I want to make sure I don't pick something a fuck boy would wear." he said causing Nega to spit out her drink after overhearing him. I rolled my eyes and followed him inside. Upon moving into the spare room I moved over to the drawer and opened them. And like Nega said there were bathing suits perfectly folded with the tags still on them.

"So what are you like a large?" I asked hearing the door close and suddenly lock. I looked up and over at Cable curiously to see him moving up to me quick, kissing me hard and passionately. I gave a gentle moan feeling my arms wrap around his neck.

"What's with the sudden affection, what about swimming?" I asked.

"I never actually planned to get in the water. I just needed a reason to get you alone." he said before kissing me again, his tongue invading my mouth already. Well played. I felt his hands on my ass and he lifted me into the air and walked over to the bed lying me down while lying on top of me. His hands moved over my body slowly and sensually and I hummed feeling my body react to his. He bit my bottom lip giving it a tug before slowly moving down my body. I gave a gentle pant feeling his lips trail over my bikini top. With his tongue, he gently rolled it over my right top and I gasped feeling my nipple hardening through the fabric of my top. Air was caught in my throat as I released a low moan. His hands snaked to the back of my body and I lifted my back some so he could untie my top. Once off, he tossed it off the bed and and continued to trail kisses from between my breasts all the way down to my stomach and I bit my lip feeling my eyes flutter close. His tongue was so hot, always so hot.

My toes curled up already due to the shiver that shot up my spine. He moved between my legs and I parted my legs so he could fit comfortable on the bed.

"Now, let's have some real fun."


	8. Chapter 8

8

Our lips fought for dominance over the other, our bodies completely bare before each other. I had to admit, this was exciting. Making out on some student's bed, lord knows Wade and the others were bound to notice we were going to be gone for a while. I pulled back taking hold of Cable's face staring at his feral, predator like eyes.

"You know for a man who is built on focus and discipline, you don't seem to have much control around me like you used to." I said and he gave a deep chuckle.

"At first it was easy, but as time went on and I knew I wanted you, it didn't take long for my control to crumble. And now that I've had a taste of you, I want more." he admitted and I felt even more aroused at the thought of him wanting me. I pulled him into me, kissing him roughly, and I swung my body over his sitting atop of his lap. My hair falling over my face some and I slowly began to grind my hips into his, and he sat up, his muscular arms wrapping around me slowly making me feel so safe and protected. I could feel his hardened cock rubbing against my entrance. I just had to lift my body up and take him inside me and we'd be connected immediately and I felt his cool mechanical hand take hold of my ass cheek and give it a firm squeeze. We just smirked at each other giving gentle pants as we created the delicious friction that was causing the pleasure to grow inside me.

I can feel how wet I was getting and those same fluids coated his cock and he gave a low growl pressing his forehead into my own.

"You want to be inside me?" I whispered.

"Yeah." he answered quickly, desperately almost.

"Tell me you want to be inside me." I whispered.

"I want to be inside you." He answered and I bit my lip moving my hips faster against his, causing him to hold me closer, my breasts pushing into his chest.

"How badly do you want to be inside me?" I teased some more. He stared at me deeply.

"I need to be inside you." he said, his tone more serious, filled with emotion that I knew he wasn't used to emitting. I remember the past when I would be working on his body. I could see out of my peripheral him staring at me and observing me. I thought all this time it was just him watching me because he didn't trust me. But maybe my first thoughts were true, he was studying me, my face. Maybe I should let my guard down a bit and let him in. I lifted my body up and took hold of his shaft and steadied it at my entrance and sat down immediately on him. We both made small noises of discomfort. I was still tight, my muscles clenching around him. Fuck he was so thick. My eyes closed and my head fell back some and I could feel my walls going crazy from such intrusion.

"I'm glad you don't do this a lot." he said in a thick and low tone. I slowly looked at him and his hand moved from my ass cheek and up my back merely massaging it some. "I want to be the only one who stretches you like this." He said now slowly thrusting up into me. By now I was sure my eyes were glazed with lust as my hips met his movements not wanting him to do all the work.

"That way your body only wants my cock, that way you only want me." He said leaning in and kissing me deeply. God he knew how to throw me into a pure state of euphoria. My hips ground into his harder and our breathing became sporadic as we met each other's movements. We moved fast and hard and then slowed it down teasing each other and we smiled at how quick we read each other's body. He grabbed me and flipped us over so I was beneath him and he raised my leg up so it rested over his shoulder. This angle was perfect. I moaned out hard feeling his cock griding deeper inside me.

"Shit you're so deep!" I moaned out. The bed made louder and louder creaking noises and I heard a loud bang and gasped seeing Cable's fist slam into the wall above me, making a deep hole a few inches to the right above me. "You okay?"

He grunted and kept pounding into me.

"I won't be if you keep talking like that." he panted and smirked.

"What, can't handle the fact you're balls deep inside me. Maybe you shouldn't be moving so fast, I can feel you in my stomach." I panted and his lips crashed into mine as if it was a final attempt at shutting me up and it worked. I gripped his hair as if needing something to hold on to. I was on fire again, feeling tremors of pleasure shooting up inside me. My legs shook from the small spasm and suddenly, a firm knock on the door made us both suddenly pause.

"Ziza? Cable? Is everything alright in there?" Colossus asked. Now we were both panting and staring at the door.

"Everything is fine." I called out.

"Are you sure? Why is door locked?" he asked.

"Because we want privacy." Cable snapped and there was a silent pause before we heard a disappointed sigh.

"I will need to wash those sheets again." he said and we heard his footsteps leaving. Cable started thrusting again and I could feel my mind starting to come back to me. Was this really appropriate to do in their home? Of course not. Colossus was going to tell Wade and Wade was going to break another door again. I suddenly felt a burst of electricity shoot into my stomach causing it to tighten from pleasure. I cry out feeling Cable's thumb rubbing my clit violently.

"Let that guilt vanish. We're finishing this." he panted as his hips started to move faster and faster. And all thoughts of defiling ourselves in our friend's room vanished and I groaned out again utter pleasure, my legs locking around his hips in reply. He smirked. "That's my girl." I was in total bliss. I didn't care if Wade kicked down the door. As long as we both came I didn't care. I thought my mind would be drifting off to something else, but this was just too good. Cable wrapped his arms around me holding me close and after thrusting faster and harder, I found myself screaming out in drowned pleasure. He followed right after me and we collapsed in the bed together. My hands ran over my now sensitive body and I was pretty sure I could see stars.

I felt Cable's hand wiping at my cheek and I realized I had let another tear fall. I wipe the rest of my face making sure there weren't tears left over before noticing Cable just staring at me, a soft smile on his cheek.

"What?" I asked and he just looked me over.

"You remember when we were driving a few months back from your lab after getting supplies for my body?" he asked. I looked down some in thought of that evening.

"I would never forget." I replied.

 _Finally, the heavy raining had stopped and I could see the back of the truck I was driving behind. Cable wasn't saying much of anything as he was a bit cranky that I didn't have any of my work to help repair his side._

" _I don't see why you can't keep some of the tools to work on me at your place? Don't you own that company?" he asked brashly. I frowned at him._

" _And I help make some of the policies. No one is allowed to keep any tools of the company let alone take them for an unknown period of time. I have to follow those rules too." I exclaimed. Cable just crossed his arms and huffed. I wasn't as annoyed with him, but more so the truck in front of me was doing a lot of swerving. I was glad we weren't in the city, but I was hoping to get around whoever was driving._

" _Must be drunk." he replied as if thinking the same as me. I made sure to carefully watch this truck making sure it didn't make any hard stops. Suddenly it took a sharp swerve and my eyes widened as I yelped._

" _JESUS!" I shouted and stopped the car immediately as I saw the dog that was rolling onto the ground whining out loudly. My car screeched loudly as I just watched the truck drive on until it was out of sight. Cable looked at me annoyed._

" _What the hell, Ziza?" he asked._

" _They hit it! They hit that dog!" I shouted and took off my seatbelt and got out of the car after parking it. I ran up the street seeing the dog lying on its side._

" _What the hell, Ziza it's animal." Cable snapped but I just tuned him out as I stopped a few feet from the dog. It was whining not even able to walk. It was a male, breathing heavily and whimpering lowly and I felt my eyes watering at the sight. I slowly confronted the dog and it made a weak attempt to snap at me. It had a collar and tag and I just stared at it for a moment. Being a mutant of the elements, I had much more respect for the animals of the earth since they were affected by humans and their constant need to force evolution on those around it. I looked at the collar to see his name is Duke. He's a white dog with brown patches on his skin. His whining caught my attention some more and I looked at his big brown eyes to see he was in so much pain. I heard the clicking of a gun and I whipped my head around to see Cable pointing his gun at the dog._

" _Might as well put it out of its misery." he said. My eyes widened at him._

" _No!" I snapped. "I can help him!" I looked back at Duke to see he was suffering. I then placed my hands gently under his jaw and slowly leaned into him. His lips twitched into a snarl, but when my head touched his he did not snap at my face. Hot, fresh tears slid down my face onto his as I cried with him. As I shared his pain with him for in order for me to heal something in pain, I had to feel his pain. I slowly moved my right hand down Duke's body and let my hand fall onto his stomach. This is what led to my healing ability. I began to pant gently trying to brace myself for the large burst of pain that hit me right in the side. God it was rough and it hurt so much. My heart was pounding who knew how much stress would put on my body. I yelped out some causing Cable to jump to attention._

" _Ziza!" he yelled out worriedly and I shook my head._

" _I'm fine!" I whimpered keeping my hand on Duke's side. My body had to feel pain in order to produce a type of healing water to heal me and I had to touch another creature in order for the water in its body to produce the same healing water and heal it. We shared pain together and we healed together. I've had to heal others before so I was used to expecting the pain. It didn't make the pain any less bearable, but seeing the life come back to Duke's eyes made this worth it. I was seeing white, a sign my healing ability was working. My eyes should be white and the longer it takes to heal, the quicker streaks of my hair started to fade a silver color. Duke arose from the ground shaking his body and I stood up too quickly only to fall back weak. Strong arms caught my body and I looked up to see the white fading from my eyes and now I saw only Cable._

" _I gotcha." he said lifting me up bridal style and moving me to my car. He put me in the passenger side, buckled me up and when he leaned back, Duke was right behind him panting and barking happily._

" _We… should take him home." I said. Cable looked at me with a sort of softness in his eyes before nodding._

" _Okay." he said opening the back door and Duke hopped right in. Cable read his tag once inside the driver's side and then headed off in the direction after using the GPS in my phone. "What happened back there?" I inhaled some curling up in my seat._

" _With my gift I have the power to heal, but it comes at a cost. My body won't make healing water. I have to feel pain, immense pain. When I feel pain, my body will heal itself through the water in my body... One day, my dad was shot during a drive by shooting. I was so scared I was going to lose him. I touched him of course and suddenly I thought I had been shot too in the same spot he was hit, but it was my body experiencing the pain from my father most likely the water in his body made me feel the pain he was feeling. I don't know exactly how it works but if I touch someone and feel their pain my body makes the healing water and I am able to heal someone else from the skin contact." I explained. Cable continued driving and nodded. But little did I know that saving my father was the reason I was later taken. I sighed some feeling weak. "It makes me feel so tired."_

 _Once we returned Duke to his owners, who were very happy, we returned to my place. Cable carried me to my apartment and inside. He moved me to my bed and lied me down and I just sighed with relief happy I was in a warm bed. My shoes were being taken off and I looked over my shoulder weakly._

" _Don't. You don't have to stay." I said as he now moved the blankets over me._

" _I'm not. I have the license place number of the bastards who hit that dog. I'm going to go have a talk with the driver and teach them the consequences of unsafe driving." he said, but I was too weak to comprehend what he was saying and slowly my eyes drifted to sleep._

Cable's arms were wrapped protectively around my shoulders and I was just leaned into him taking in his scent.

"Wade was always telling me you were healing him and the rest of your friends. I never took what he was saying into account until I saw what you did. You took all their pain just to heal them. You were willing to even take the pain of that dog into your own body just to heal it when I only saw it as just an animal. That's when I knew that I really wanted you, that you truly shared the pain of your friends. I don't want any other man to have you." He explained. gently rubbing his head against mine. I never really thought about it that way. To me it was just helping my friends. "I guess you could say that was the day I was actually trying to win you over."

My head leaned back some and I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You acted the very same as you've always been after that." I said and he just looked away almost innocently.

"Oh. Well I didn't give you lip or attitude anymore." he said and now I slowly smiled upon thinking he was right.

"That's right. You huffed a bit but did not argue with me. Good job." I said before leaning in to plan to a soft kiss to his lips. Suddenly there was another firm knock on the door.

"Um excuse me, I know you two are not defiling my masturbating bed that Colossus was so kind enough to wash for me!" we heard Wade reply. Now Cable and I sneered and groaned and hurried to get off the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

9

After a few hours at the pool everyone began packing up. I was standing with Nega and Yukio.

"So I'll come pick you guys up at 10?" I asked and they nodded in unison and suddenly Wade just slid between us slowly rising up into view.

"Is this party talk we're discussing, ladies?" he asked.

"Yes and it's girls only." I said, Cable was just coming up behind me so I motioned at him. "You guys can have a guys night out with Weasel and Colossus." Cable rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Pass." he said.

"Oh come on you guys can go out for a night on the town and get into trouble?" I said mischievously and Wade grinned.

"You know something? You're right. I do have a little hit list or as I call, my shit list of top gun baddies we can kill." he said.

"Excuse me?" Colossus called out as he walked toward us and now Wade sighed with annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Scratch that, it's a list of all the top bingo games going on tonight. Cable you and I can just do this then. You know make our bond grow as strong as Beyoncé and Jay Z." Negasonic rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Ziza see you tonight." she said taking Yukio's hand and pulling her away. She gave an innocent wave. Wade wrapped an arm around Cable causing him to groan and roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Come on big guy what do you say? Kill with me tonight?" he asked caressing his chiseled jaw of which he turned his face away. He looked at me and I smiled moving up to him.

"I think you would have a good night." I said.

"With his never-ending mouth?" he asked and I shrugged.

"But you get some action." I replied.

"The non-sexual kind." Wade added and Cable just sighed.

"Fine." he said. "I do miss shooting things." I clapped happily as Wade raised his hands in happiness.

"Yes!" he cheered. Once we were back in my car and taking off, I smiled at him.

"I think you will have a good time tonight." I said and he shrugged.

"I miss the thrill of the hunt." he admitted and I smiled.

"And shooting things." I said and he nodded with a smile.

"And shooting things." he replied. As I drove the whooping noise of a cop squad rang sharply in my ear and I looked over my shoulder and sighed at the cop car tailing behind us.

"What the hell?" I asked. Did I run a red light or stop sight or something? Cable looked as well before frowning. His arm reached back to his large gun, and I stopped him. "Definitely not. Just be cool." He gave me a look and groaned before leaning back in his seat and I turned to my window and rolled it down to look at the officer. He was a tall Asian man with short black hair and dark eyes.

"Hello officer." I said. He looked into the car and I was thankful Cable had his hoody on. The officer's eyes hardened a bit on him before looking at me.

"License and registration." he commanded and I nodded and leaned over into my glove compartment and I glanced at Cable to see him just looking forward with his usual scowl. I pulled my wallet out and registration before handing it to the officer. He took it and began to review it.

"Ziza Hemmingway. That's a beautiful name." he complimented and I smiled some.

"Thank you." I said. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Cable slowly looked at the officer, his glare intensifying. I leaned forward a bit so the officer wouldn't see him. "Did I do something wrong, officer?" His eyes now looked at me sharply and I just gave a polite smile in return.

"You ran a stop sign a few feet back." he said and I looked back thinking I didn't see one not like that mattered right now.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I…"

"Wasn't paying attention." he said coolly and collectively and I bit the inside of my cheek some. "Wait right here." I nodded and he walked back to his squad car.

"There wasn't a stop sign anywhere back there." Cable said and I shook my head.

"It's okay." I said.

"To hell it is." Cable snapped lowly.

"Let it go." I said as the officer was checking something in his car and coming back to my window.

"Where are you two headed anyways?" the officer asked and I just looked him over. It was hardly his business, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Just headed back from an afternoon with friends." I said and he nodded slowly.

"An afternoon with friends. Sounds like a nice time. You should be more careful with the company you keep. You don't want them becoming a bad influence on you and making you run stop lights Ms. Hemmingway." he said and as he said this, I noticed his eyes flashed a shade of black before his brown pupils returned. My body stiffened and I looked at the officer more closely before he handed me my stuff back. "I'll let you off with a warning this time. Try to be more aware of your surroundings."

"You can count on it." I said with respect before watching as he tipped his hat and moved back to his squad car. I rolled the window back and watched as the cop continued back to his car before driving on.

"The hell was that about?" Cable asked angrily and I shook my head.

"Cops, you never know what they're going to do." I said and continued to look through my rearview mirror to make sure we weren't followed. Was what I saw real? Was that cop more than just a cop? Lord I hoped not.

" _Let me out of here!" I screamed. "You can't just take people when you want you animals!" I was put in a square cell and just left there. It was clean with only a blanket and pillow on the ground and I kept banging and shouting on the door._

" _People are trying to sleep you know." I hear a low accented voice say. I turned around and looked toward the back of the room. On both the left and right sides of the walls were small windows with metal bars. I moved cautiously towards the window where the sound came from and it was right beside my make shift cot. I got on my knees and leaned over. I saw someone lying down on the cot beside the window. He was an Asian guy, young, clean shaven face with choppy black hair. He's wearing some black collar, the same as what I was wearing and he was just lounging about. He's wearing a tank and baggy black sweats._

" _Who are you?" I asked. The guy slowly opened his eyes and faced me._

" _Name's Shen." he said and I nodded._

" _Ziza." I replied and he nodded once and closed his eyes again. "Where are we? What is this place?"_

" _It's where people like us are taken and forgotten." he said and I just looked his face over some._

" _You're a mutant." I said and he raised his finger up._

" _Bingo." he said. I leaned closer to the window._

" _What are your abilities?" I asked. He looked at me and for a second his eyes flashed black which suddenly made his body convulse and I gasped some as he groaned in pain._

" _Gah. I control shadows and darkness. These collars hold our powers at bay. If we try and use them, they fry us." he said and I looked down in utter fear._

" _This can't be happening. What are they going to do to us?" I asked._

" _They're going to weaponize us and use us for any high paying criminal organization to use." he said and I covered my mouth in fear and turned away._

" _How long have you been here, Shen?" I asked._

" _I don't really know. I was really young when I came here. So an unspecified amount of years." he said. I stared off across the room, tears falling down my cheek as I listened. Was this to be my life._

" _So then I am going to die here." I said._

" _Only if you let them win. What is you can do?" he asked and I just lied down slowly on the cot._

" _I can do stuff with water." I said. He arched a sharp brow._

" _Stuff with water?" he asked. I shrugged._

" _I don't know I'm new to all this." I said with stress and he nodded._

" _Well since you're technically my new cellmate, I'll give you some tips on how to survive." he said and I just looked at him cautiously._

" _Why would you do that, help me?" I asked and he tilted his head some._

" _Because we are both prisoners who at any moment can be disposed of if we don't prove our use to these assholes." he said and I just stared at him for a moment before pulling the blanket over my shoulder._

" _Okay." I said softly. "So what all can you do with your powers?" He smiled._

" _I can create shadow beings and monsters and control them like my puppets. I can move through shadows to get to another place. I was a thief before I got caught." he explained._

"Ziza?" Cable said causing me to jump some and I looked at him as we were now in my parking lot.

"Huh?" I asked. He looked me over.

"You okay?" he asked and I looked around before nodding.

"Yeah. All good." I said getting out of the car and he followed my actions.

"Your face and posture say otherwise." he mentioned and I nodded.

"Just tired." I said and met him around at the front of the car and he stopped me, his hands massaging my shoulders and he looked a bit beside himself as well.

"Look. I have looked at the history of this current time. There's still a lot of police brutality going on and I know it can affect you and make you feel differently. In my time, there is no police brutality. You have your crew and your family. So if you ever want to talk about that stuff with me I'm here and since I don't have a dog in the fight of uh racial equality, just know I'll always be on your side and stand with you." he said and I just stared at him intently, emotions of happiness filling me. I smiled and placed my hands on his cheek leaning in and kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into him and responding just as passionately.

"You have no idea how happy you have just made me." I said against his lips and he smiled and pecked my lips again.

"Good. I should get going. I need to rest before I go on this… night out with Wade." he said slowly moving from me and I smiled more and nodded.

"Be careful tonight." I said and he nodded back at me.

"You too. If you need me I'm a phone call away." he said and I nodded watching him get in his truck and drive off.

"As am I." I whispered before turning to look at my apartment. I was excited about the adventure I would have with the girls tonight. But something was eating at me in the back of my mind. I felt like tonight I should sleep with the lights on.


	10. Chapter 10

10

I was keeping it casual tonight. I had on black jeans and a red tank with a black sleeveless cardigan and some black heals. Tonight would definitely be an taxi night. I instructed the driver to the school and waiting outside were the love birds looking ready to party. Nega was in black leather pants and a matching tank while Yukio sported pink and black, her hair in pig tails. The taxi pulled up beside them and I rolled down the window and smirked.

"Get in losers we're about to have some fun tonight." I said. Yukio chuckled and gave a clap of excitement before the two got in. It was a twenty-minute ride into town before we were dropped off at a large building.

"No line?" Nega asked and I smirked as we got out of the taxi.

"No line." I replied as we entered the club. We were met with soft jazz playing. It was warm and cool at the same time. We walked down the dim lit hall and people were talking and smoking and having a big and rich time. As we made it to the end of the hall we were met with a large dance floor. A stage was on the other side and there were two bars on either side of the large room with tables and servers. On the ceiling was a grand chandelier that was dim giving it a soft and mellow vibe. For now it was calm as jazz was played by an actual band. Hanging on the wall over the shelves of alcohol were African paintings and weapons that consisted of spears and head dresses. The club must have been preparing for a different theme for tomorrow's club.

"Wow very alive." Nega said and I smirked.

"It's only ten. This place comes alive at 11." I replied leading them to the right side of the room and we easily found a table. A waiter came over and took our orders while a red headed singer moved onto the stage. Nega's eyes popped.

"Is that… Ed Shereen?" she asked causing us all to look and smile.

"Yes a lot of singers like to perform here." I replied and an older gentleman was accompanying him.

"Who is that?" Yukio asked and I smiled more.

"Andrea Bocelli." I replied as the music to Perfect started to play. I swayed at the music.

" _I found a love… for me. Darling just dive right in and follow my lead."_ Ed started singing. Now couples began to move upon the dance floor swaying and moving in sync with the music. Yukio seemed to levitate out of her chair as if mesmerized.

"Come darling, let's dance." she said taking Nega's hand who gave a look before letting herself be dragged. I smiled and watched the two move onto the floor. Yukio placed her hands on Nega's shoulders and Nega moved her hands to her girlfriend's hips and they swayed with the music until it was Andrea's time to sing. I sighed happily thinking they were going to be together for a long time.

"May I have this dance?" an accented voice asked, a firm hand resting on my shoulder. I immediately frowned but remained calm as I looked at the hand that rested on me. I followed the hand up a muscular arm until our eyes finally met. There he stood, hair curled and eyes calm and collective. But I wasn't sure if I should be happy to see him or not. He was in a grey shirt that hugged his body perfectly with black jeans. I was unsure if I should say yes, but I nodded once.

"Sure." I said and his hand moved off my shoulder and he extended his palm to me. I took it and he gently pulled me up and I followed him to the dance floor and he placed one hand on my hips and the other into my hand. My free hand rested on his shoulder.

I looked at his neck to see the scars that formed across his skin. We didn't speak for a moment and just continued to dance, our eyes never leaving each other's. I could tell he was different and it wasn't good. His eyes were different than what I remembered.

"You've perfect your shadow making. I would have never guessed that cop was one of your own until it gave itself away." I replied and he smiled.

"I couldn't resist. I had to let you know somehow that I was in town." he said and I nodded looking him over.

"Did you…" I wasn't even sure how to ask and he chuckled now shaking his head and looking away.

"Sorry, but this isn't a social call. It would never be one." he said and I looked down unsure of what to think of him being here. Obviously, they wouldn't have taken his collar off unless he was completely compliant.

"What have they done you, Shen?" I asked and now he held me tighter to his body.

"Nothing I have not asked for. I merely learned to play the game and win." he answered.

"So why are you here?" I asked lowly glancing around. Now anyone could be his shadow, his spy.

"I have come to invite you back to the Company." he said and I just tensed and almost stopped dancing, but he wouldn't allow it. He kept moving and pressed himself close to me. "And you will bring the kid as well. The fire user, Russell." My eyes widened some and I shook my head.

"I will not." I said defiantly and he chuckled lowly in my ear.

"Oh Ziza, Ziza. You can't run from your past and you can't run from the Company. You have no idea how much potential you have. And we can help you awaken it." he said and I sneered some as I was pressed into his shoulder lightly.

"And Russell?" I asked.

"A part of our family." He cooed and I closed my eyes.

"I shouldn't have left you. I should have forced you to come with me when my friend saved me." I said leaning back some and looking up at him with sincere eyes. "But you can still stay here with me." I placed my hands gently on his cheek and he winced a bit at my words and leaned into my touch for a moment.

"But you have already forgotten about me." he whispered and my eyes widened some at his words and I shook my head. "You have moved on, found a new love… you have tainted yourself with the wrong crowd. But I aim to change that and bring you back to your true family."

"Shen-" But he backed away from me and I gasped at his sudden movement, his eyes hard and unlike anything I had ever seen.

"You have only one week to deliver yourself and the boy to me here. Noon. Or else I will collect you both myself." he threatened and began to turn and walk away. I couldn't let him leave not like that. I followed after him moving through the crowd of people.

"Shen wait!" I called but he just kept walking until he was inches from a dark hall and once he stepped inside it, he was gone. I paused not daring to go into the darkness. What the hell was going on?

"Back off assholes, can't you see we're dancing?" I hear Nega says loudly catching my attention. I turn trying to find them and see them at our table with three macho looking guys hovering over our table. One of them tries to touch Yukio's hair and she swipes his hand away with a frown. I tensed and frowned myself as I walked over to our table.

"Hey what's going on here?" I asked moving to stand between the men and our table.

"Aw look your other girlfriend's here to the rescue." The brunette haired one said sharply. I rolled my eyes.

"Look I don't care what game you tried to spit to my friends, but they're not interested so walk on." I said, heart pounding, adrenaline rising some. Could they be shadows, I couldn't tell.

"Ooh someone thinks they're little miss hard ass. Come on guys let's leave the dykes to their make out party." he said and began to turn from us.

"Please these dykes could fuck your bitches good enough for them to leave your tiny dick asses!" Nega yelled, red in the face now. Oh yeah, she hated being called a dyke. Now they definitely too offense to that. The three men sped walked up on the table, eyes booming red from anger.

"The fuck you say bitch!" the brunette screamed and already I made a decision that opened a door to a lot of shit. I turned and grabbed the beer bottle Yukio was drinking and suddenly smashed it right into the guy's head. He roared and stumbled back.

That was cool. I was immediately constricted and my legs lifted from the ground as I was grabbed by the blonde haired second asshole. I screamed out and immediately I saw Yukio on the table jumping right at us with a scream. Nega was running past the table throwing hard punches into the third black haired asshole. Yukio was on the man's shoulder who had grabbed me and she immediately punched him in the throat and he gurgled dropping me. Now there were people moving all over the place, the drunks getting into fights of their own. Now it was crazy all over.

"Nega! Yukio!" I called out and decided to run to the bar with an intent to stand on it so I could see everyone, but instead I hear a bang, and my body is forced against the bar as I wondered what the hell just happened. My legs buckled once I came in contact with the bar. Now everyone was screaming and running amuck. I felt burning in my shoulder and I looked at it to see a long line of red over my shoulder. I had been shot. I looked over my shoulder to see it was the brunette from before, blood staining the side of his head where I had hit him.

"Yeah not so touch now are ya!" he asked and now my body was shaking from utter pain and anger. I turned and looked above the shelves at the African spears that were hanging above and I growled and suddenly shot my arm up in the direction of the spear. Water burst from my palm and shot through the air wrapping around the spear and bringing it to me. I held it tight as I slowly stood up and turned to face the asshole, my wound healing quickly. You know, women have been killed for a lot less. Now I was going to kill him for a whole lot less. His eyes widened as I took slowly steps toward him. He aimed his gun at me and fired once more. I saw blue this time, the bullets stopped by a shield of water that appeared before me. The guy's eyes widened as he turned and started to run in the opposite direction.

The blade of the spear just scraped against the ground as I held it outward it's form devoured by water. As the asshole ran further, I raised my hand up and I could see the water in his body, I curled my fingers, not forming a full fist… yet. The man's body stopped immediately, while others continued to flee from the building. I turned my hand slowly and as I did, the man's body turned slowly to face me. I could tell he was confused and freaked out by the lack of control he had. But that was the thing about controlling water. I controlled it all.

"My turn." I said lowly.


	11. Chapter 11

11

"Ziza, stop you can't do this!" I hear Nega yell as my hand reaches out for the asshole. I was going to drain him of all the water in his body. "He may be an asshole-"

"Who shot me!" I shouted, my eyes drinking in the fear of this pathetic piece of shit.

"Yes, yes, who shot you, but that was a bad move on his part. But he's also innocent. What Cable do?" she asked and I just gave her a look and she nodded. "Okay bad example, what would Wade… Russell… okay what would Colossus do?" I shook my head tightening my fist a bit and slowly I could see the droplets of water leaving the man's body.

"I'm not one of you. I am not an X-man." I replied, my tone sharp but breaking slowly. I didn't have to live with the same morals as them.

"True, but Ziza you are our family. We don't hurt innocent people not even assholes." She said and I just frowned even harder now. I was tired of being underestimated, tired of sitting on the side lines.

" _Kill him, release that power inside you and take his life into your own."_ I hear a voice in my mind and I looked down at the side of the ground upon hearing this voice. Shen. Was it a test of some kind? I just glared and with a push of my hand, the ass clown was sent flying black across the room and over some tables. He'd be injured, but he'd be alive. Police sirens were all around us and I looked down at my spear engulfed in water. I was sad I didn't use it.

But then again, I couldn't let Shen win. I looked at Nega who approached me with caution before resting her hand on my shoulder.

"We must go." Yukio said taking both our hands and we hurried out the back. We moved to a remoted spot far from the club, where Colossus picked us up in the ship and flew us back to the mansion. It was after midnight by the time we got back. Part of my hair was pulled back as I was peeking into Russell's room. He was knocked out, but more or less, he was safe. He had intense power, and I could imagine whatever Shen and the Company want him for, would probably be for the same reason they took Shen and I. Only they succeeded with Shen. But I wouldn't let that happen to Russell or me.

"Ms. Ziza, you are okay?" I hear Yukio call out and I just turned to her and nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I ruined this night." I said and she shook her head calmly pausing in front of me.

"I had more fun than I ever thought. I wouldn't have been upset if you killed that man. I saw him shoot you and wanted to kill him, but my love, she stopped me. She has learned well from this place." she explained looking around at the walls and I inhaled some and nodded.

"I am glad she stopped us both." I replied. I wouldn't even know how to feel if I actually killed that guy. Colossus was moving down the hall, and so I closed Russell's door.

"I have informed Wade and Cable that your night ended short. They are on their way back." he said in a low tone and I nodded.

"Good." I replied before smiling at them both and moving down the hall.

"Cable will take me home." I said and stood out on the balcony staring up at the blank sky. I saw a jeep pulling up and saw a very dramatic Wade in his Deadpool suit trying to get out of the jeep. Instead he tripped getting out and fell.

"Where is she!" he called out and ran right into the mansion. I just shook my head and watched Cable take a few steps from the jeep before looking up and immediately seeing me. His eyes softened on me and he moved over to the wall and immediately began to climb up it toward me. I backed away from the rails and watched him jump over the railing and land all commando style whipping his black, bullet hole filled cape, off his shoulder. He was armed from top to bottom, knives, grenades, gun. His larger gun on the back of him, his gloves tight around his hands. I just stared at him for a moment and before I knew it, he was marching up to me. He took my face in his hands before crashing his lips into mine.

God, he smelled of sweat and blood, and I never was so turned on before.

"Where is she, where is she?" I could hear Wade probably running around the mansion trying to find me. We broke the kiss in unison, panting gently and he looked me over, eyeing me quickly. His mechanical eye shined over the rip in my cardigan from the bullet. His head whipped up at me, his eyes hard.

"What happened?" he asked lowly and I inhaled and shook my head.

"I… almost lost control." I admitted. He gave a playful smirk.

"Hot." he said teasingly. I gave him a look displaying how not funny he was. The door finally was kicked open, the glass shattering as Wade ran up to me, mask less.

"Hey, hey what happened, are you okay?" he asked immediately hugging me. "Did someone try to touch your no no spot at the club? Do I need to track addresses, social security numbers, blood types, worst fears and secrets?" I shook my head patting his back and pulling back caressing his face.

"No. For once I handled it." I said before looking between the boys. "I just want to go home. I'm really tired."

Normal POV

Without much else, Ziza kissed Wade good night on his cheek, and left into the mansion passing Nega and Colossus on the way out. She was the only person aside from Vanessa he'd allow lip contact from. Wade sighed.

"Well good killing with you. We have definitely got to do this again." he said before turning and exiting the room. Cable just shook his head following suit.

"God, this night was turning out so well until she danced with that guy." Nega said with a shake of her had. Cable immediately stopped, shaking his head as if he hadn't heard her right.

"Guy, what guy?" he asked and Nega looked up at him before shrugging.

"She was dancing with some guy before those dickwads started harassing us. They were… pretty close, I think she knew him. I've never seen her almost kill someone before." she said before turning in for the night herself. Cable looked down at the ground some before slowly looking up in the direction his girl left in. This was a discussion they were definitely going to have to talk about and if he were still in commando mode, he would probably question her immediately, but after seeing the look in her eyes, the sheer terror she was feeling, he knew it would only make things worse. So for now, he would hold off on that topic. And by for now, he meant until tomorrow.

Ziza's POV

I waited in the jeep until Cable finally came out and I watched as he came around and got into the driver's side.

"Let me take you to my place tonight?" he asked and I just was not expecting that. I had never been to his place before, but I shrugged and nodded.

"Okay." I said and he nodded and started the engine and drove off. I just lied back against his seat feeling the wind just blow against me some. Once we were at his place, he led me inside. It was a small place, his coffee table was hidden beneath all the guns he had on top of it. He had a small kitchen which looked like it wasn't being used, and a large room in the back.

"Make yourself at home." he said and I nodded and I just kicked off my shoes and placed them at the door causing him to chuckle some. "So you almost killed a guy huh?" I nodded peeling off my cardigan.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You ever kill anyone before?" he asked removing his cape and gear slowly. I shook my head and just stood there.

"No." I said. His eyes motioned for the couch.

"You can sit you know?" he said and I just nodded and sat down on his black fabric sofa. "So, you came close tonight, and from what I heard the clown would have deserved it since he shot you." I nodded.

"I know." I said coolly.

"So how did it feel to almost shoot a guy." he said disarming his weapons and lying them all down. He clicked a button on his mechanical arm and the gun attached to his back dropped, but in a quick move he caught it with his robot arm and sat it down. I sighed and shrugged looking down at the ground.

"It felt… good especially to do it to someone who was going to kill me first. I wanted to hear him beg for his life as I took it from him. I was always so innocent about death until my father passed and then… meeting Wade and Vanessa. But God, the rush I was feeling when I had total control over him. He couldn't escape me and I was seconds away from feeling the ultimate rush of taking that fucking cock sucker's life from him." I explained almost darkly and I felt utterly crazy saying this, because I never thought I would ever openly admit this to someone. I realized I was looking down the entire time lost in my own dark thoughts before slowly looking up. I gasped to see a naked and very hard Cable standing before me, his eyes dark with lust. Oh that's right, he's a hunter who is used to death all around him, and I was pretty sure to him I just explained a dark fantasy that could have well been murder porn to him with all the violence he's seen and unleashed.

Before I knew it, he takes me hands and lifts me from the couch, holding them above my head.

"I am going to drill you so hard tonight." he said in a husky tone. I couldn't even process his words before I was suddenly flung over his shoulder and already he was moving to his room and once inside he just kicked the door shut.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes

Hey glad everyone's enjoying my Deadpool fic, don't worry I will continue Blooded and songs of the Fallen very soon!

12

The room was filled with ragged pants and moans as I was once again drowned in waves of pleasure. Cable sat at the end of the bed, hands gripping my hips as I bounced my body hard and fast against his, my back facing him. I was definitely not used to this, but I liked it. The holding down, the ripping of closed, his face so primal and all for me. His tongue as it licked up every drop of my juices that flowed from my entrance, his tongue teasing my clit to the point I cum all over, shaking and trembling. But he's never done with just that.

The penetration is the most important part for both of us. I feel his robotic arm move up and grip my left breast hard as I keep grinding my hips on him. He was so deep inside me. My walls were used to his intrusion. I feel his arm press me into his body, and I raise my right hand to wrap around his head messing up his hair. I can hear him panting like a wild animal in my ear.

"Are you mine?" he asked lowly and I looked at him, his eyes fierce and dark.

"Always." I whisper in soft pants, and he stared at me for a second before leaning in and kissing me hard. His other hand moved between my body rubbing my clit hard. My body began to shake hard as a small wave of pleasure hit me. It was a weak orgasm, and somehow Cable knew this. He looked down between our bodies before shaking his head at me.

"Uh uh." he said before removing me off his body and switching our positions, tossing me lightly onto my back. I watch as he raises my left leg and runs his tongue over my bare foot and I gasp feeling my toes curl from the ticklish feeling that made my stomach tighten. He then raises my leg further up and enters me again. I hiss in in pleasure and feel him already drilling into me just like he said he would. I cry out, the new angle making my walls tingle in utter bliss. My head falls back in pleasure and in seconds, I bury my face in his pillow that smells like him and this turns me on even more.

He grunts and moans letting his head fall back as he thrusts, holding on to my leg.

"Shit, it's so good!" I pant seeing him smirk down at me.

"You're going to have to do better than that! That last one was weak!" he grunts as he holds on to me tighter pounding into me like a jack hammer. "And you're sure as hell going to ask me if you cum."

God by now I was seeing stars and I felt constantly fluids rushing down my thighs. My walls are ringing and I feel my body start to tighten.

"Oh fuck, please!" I beg looking up at him. "I'm so close, please can I cum?"

"Hm I don't know, you've been very bad tonight I don't know if you deserve to cum." he panted. I gripped the blankets hard feeling like I'd rip them.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being bad, I won't do it again!" I cried out quickly my brain feeling overloaded now and he grunts some.

"Go ahead." he said thrusting even faster and by now I yell out hard feeling my body arch as my orgasm hits me hard. He's not too far behind me, and he lets my leg go and flips me onto my stomach and enters me once more. He lies down atop of me and thrusts upward into me until I finally feel him release everything inside me. I whimper gently feeling him gently bite my lip and I smile as he slows his thrusts grinding against me for a second before pulling out and giving my ass a smack before pulling the blankets over us both. I leaned in to his warm body and he wrapped his arms around me and we both closed our eyes. I was drifting off first.

"You're all I have. I can't lose you." I hear his words in my head before the darkness takes over. The next morning, I awake to the sound of sizzling noises. I look over my shoulder to see Cable is gone. I sit up and see a large grey shirt lied out at the end of the bed. I smile softly and slide out of the bed and put it on. I run my fingers through my hair as I exit the room to see Cable in the kitchen just now cutting off the stove and turning to look at me and he gives a soft smile.

"Mornin'." he said putting two plates of fried eggs and bacon on the table in the middle of the room. He was in black jeans and a black tank. It was warm in the room, probably from the window that was open on the wall in the kitchen.

"Morning." I said and moved to sit down. We ate in silence and I didn't mind it. What I did mind was him observing my face curiously, silent worry on his face.

"I didn't think you cooked… or ate really, I've never seen you eat before." I said and he nodded.

"My daughter likes bacon and eggs." he said lightly and I nodded.

"It's good." I said, but I found myself not having much of an appetite. Maybe it was because, already, my mind was drifting back to last night. Seeing Shen again had already made me feel uneasy. I then stood up from the table.

"I should head back to my place. I have to run some errands later for work." I said moving back into his room and getting dressed. I don't know why I was rushing to get dressed, but I was. I honestly needed to think of what this meant. I turned and jumped as Cable was standing in the door way, arms crossed.

"Did anything else happen last night at the club?" he asked, voice old and wise almost. I shook my head.

"No." I said walking past him, only to feel his hand take hold of my forearm. I looked back at him to see him frowning.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not being honest with me?" he asked. I shrugged and shook my head. 'Because I'm not'.

"I don't know. But I really need to go." I said and he shook his head, anger flickering in his eyes.

"No. I can feel your heart beating faster. You're lying." he said pulling me toward him, but I shook my head.

"Okay cool it Llewelyn Moss. You already know the basics of what happened last night." I said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah so now tell me everything else." he said looking away with a tight jaw. "Negasonic told me you were dancing with a man." I looked away and down at the ground.

"I was." I said simply and he looked back at me and shrugged.

"And who is he?" he asked.

"No one." I said and he growled.

"Oh bullshit. Come on, Ziza, you've never lied to me about anything before, you've never had a reason to." he said pacing back and forth in front of me. I raised my hands and nodded.

"You're right which is why you have to trust me." I said and he just shook his head pointing at me.

"You don't get to say that if you're going to start hiding things from me! If the trust starts to crumble then everything will fall between us. So I want to know who is he?" he asked and I just stared at him for a moment. If I told him, he'd go looking for Shen and for all I know, Shen knows everything about him. He lived in the shadows for god sakes and he can get to Cable and Wade and Russell and everyone else and who knows how strong the Company has grown since I was last there. We don't know where they are or how strong they are. I couldn't let him get involved, this was bigger than all of us. I shook my head.

"The trust between us is going to have to crumble. I can't tell you." I whimpered and Cable's eyes widened and he shook his head as if stunned by my answer.

"What are you saying?" he asked and I felt my lips quiver as I looked away not being able to process that this option that suddenly put itself into motion.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be honest with you and you don't deserve to have someone who hides secrets from you." I said turned and hurried to the door and opened it, but Cable's hand closed the door so quick and I placed my back to the wall as his arms now moved above me, trapping me inside.

"Ziza… whatever is going on, you can talk to me." he said and I wanted to say something, but his forehead pressed into mine and I was suddenly so still. "Obviously something or someone is threatening you to the point you're willing to break things off with me to what… keep me safe, protect me?"

My mouth dropped and I sighed softly and closed my eyes.

"You can read me like a book." I said. He was going to speak until we heard the loud stereo of someone's car. It was Ed Shereen's Perfect again. It had to be Wade, he knew this was one of my favorite songs.

" _Baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass listening to our favorite song,"_ Damn he knew how to change my mood quickly. Cable and I looked at each other with soft and worried looks but the music made my doubt disappear as well as the strong look on his face. Slowly, I began to smile softly and caress his cheek gently. _"I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have found an angel in person and she looks perfect. I don't deserve it, you look perfect tonight."_

"I'm sorry." I whispered lightly and looked down out of guilt and his fingers curled under my chin and raised me to meet his eyes.

"Whatever is going on, I told you, I will always stand beside you. Always." he promised and I smiled slowly and I rest my forehead against his for a second.

"HEY! LOVEBIRDS, LETS GO! IT'S TIME TO HIT THE MALL AND SHOP! AND I HAVE THE WHOLE GANG WITH ME!" Wade yelled. My eyes sparkled at the thought of everyone together. Cable groaned and rolled his eyes and I ran over to the window to see Wade in a taxi with Russell and of course Dopinder was driving with Wade driving shot gun.

"Come on guys let's go!" Wade said imitating a very preppy girl and pretending to whip back fake blonde hair. I smiled and looked at Cable and moved up to him taking his hands.

"I will tell you everything tonight. I promise." I said and he gave a signature frown but I leaned in and kissed him hard moaning against his lips which earned me a growl.

"Fine. Tonight." he said.

"Thanks. You coming?" I asked.

"To the mall? No." he said moving to pick up one of his hand guns. I sighed and nodded moving over to the door.

"Okay, but there's a lot of men wearing man buns and skinny jeans I'm sure you could intimidate to make sure they don't mess with me and Yukio and Nega." I said innocently and he cut his eyes at me and suddenly smirked cocking his hand gun and nodding.

"Well when you put it that way." he said and I just squealed with excitement.


	13. Chapter 13

13

I was the first to leave out Cable's place and I moved with excitement down his hall and out to his driveway. Russell and Wade were standing in front of the taxi.

"Hey. Shopping time?" I asked moving over to Russell and without really thinking we hugged each other, curling out hands together for a split second before Wade nodded.

"Oh yeah. Today is thong shopping and ice cream time. Cable we're getting you a navy green thing. Gonna give Ziza something to look forward to when you rip her clothes off at night." he explained looking over my should and I did the same to see Cable walking up behind me with an annoyed look.

"You ever stop talking?" he asked and Wade gasped.

"Oh trouble in paradise?" he asked and I glanced back at Cable.

"I hope not." I replied and Wade shook his head all over.

"Nothing a military thong can't fix. Let's go Neena, Nega, and Yukio are waiting for us." he replied and motioned for us to get in. Russell sat at the far end of the taxi and I was in the middle with cable on my right.

"So Dopinder, now that Bandhu is out of the way, have you had any thoughts of trying to win Gita back?" I asked leaning forward some and Dopinder sighed.

"Unfortunately, Ziza, Gita does not seem to harbor the same affections I have for her. It seems my handsome cousin will still win her heart even from a hospital bed." he said sadly and I pouted.

"Aw, well that's okay. You should come to the mall with us. Take some time to treat yourself." I said and Dopinder smiled.

"You know what, I think I will do just that." he said.

Wade smiled back at me.

"Aw look at you, you know just how to cheer up our little want to be assassin." he said stroking Dopinder's head soothingly. I leaned back.

"What can I say, Dopinder is our ride or die… ride." I said placing my hand on Cable's knee relaxing into him. "I know if he was in trouble, we would come to save him as he would come to save us." Dopinder laughed nervously.

"Yes. If somehow some human men take you hostage, I would go on an all out rampage to get you back. I'm talking Liam Neeson, Taken style to get you back." he said. Wade nodded slowly saying wow silently.

"Now that is convincing." he said and I looked at Russell noticing he didn't say much at all. I placed my hand on the side of his head catching his attention.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Cable glanced over at the boy resting his arm around his shoulder.

"You sick or something?" he asks and Russell shook his head smiling some.

"I'm fine. Just oddly tired. Been having some crazy dreams lately, but I should be fine once we're at the mall." he said and Wade leaned back and looked at him

"I should hope so. Today everyone is getting a thong, men and women and boy alike." he said making Russell smirk some and laugh. That's what I wanted to see.

"I want a romper." I said looking up at Cable who looked at me curiously.

"The hell is that?" he asked and now everyone gasped and looked at him simultaneously. Even Dopinder who was lucky enough to stop at a red light so he too could gasp dramatically at the question. Wade just shook his head slowly in disappointment.

"Who ARE you?" he asked and Cable just rolled his eyes and I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I'll show you when we get there." I said. We arrived at the very large mall to see Yukio and Nega holding hands near the front door. We approached them with friendly smiles, Wade's hood covering up his face. Surprisingly enough, Cable and I met the others hand in hand. Neena saw us and smiled with excitement at us.

"Aww you two look so cute." she said and I just smiled and Cable just rubbed the back of his neck as if embarrassed.

"Ya'll ready to do this?" Nega asked seriously and Wade nodded.

"Oh yeah. Operation: Let Me See That Thong is a go." he said seriously and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh god." I said as we all moved into the mall.

Cable's POV

Like usual I was utterly embarrassed by Wade as he made a complete ass of himself in the store. Pretending to hump mannequins and trying on sun hats and dresses. My eyes were nearly hurting from rolling my eyes so much. Ziza laughed and stuck with Russell joking around and hanging with him as well. They moved into video game stores and music stores. It was strange she was almost acting like a kid around him. And I didn't fail to notice the odd bond they shared almost immediately with each other when I met her.

I noticed they seemed to have a split second of skin contact usually hand to hand or hand to face, shoulder, or hand and it secretly weirded me out. We sat at the food court now, and I was in charge of keeping our table from getting stolen. I didn't even notice I had crossed my arms and was glaring at Russell while he made my girl laugh.

"Woah what is the hate stare about?" Wade asked jumping in the chair beside me and I inhaled now not sure if I wanted to bring it up or not to Wade. He had a plate with a few slices of pizza and he was looking at me curiously. We already had a… break up scare this morning, I didn't want to add to it. Even though Ziza was the one who basically started it, I planned to end it, kill it and make the problem disappear altogether. "Come on what is it?"

"You ever notice how… close Russell is with Ziza. It's almost like they're…" I didn't even know how to explain what it was I felt I was seeing. Wade glanced at the two before nodding.

"Like mother and son?" he asked. That was exactly what I was thinking.

"Yeah." I answered and he nodded.

"That's just how mutants who control elements are especially two with fire and water abilities. Together they could be really powerful. Every time they click hands for a split second or hit each other, they're connecting, that bond in them clicks and they feel it. They don't even know half the time they do that." he explained. I looked at him thinking he wasn't smart enough to notice that.

"How would you even notice that?" he asked and Wade looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Dude, I lost my girl, she lost her father. Close friends notice things like that about the other." he said and I winced looking back at the line.

"So what does that mean for them?" I asked.

"Well I'll tell you what it doesn't mean, it doesn't mean she's going to fuck him." he said. I shot him a disgusted look and he shrugged.

"Hey you're the jealous boyfriend asking not me." he said and I scoffed.

"I am not jealous." I replied heatedly and he nodded taking a bite of his pizza.

"It just means that they have an element like connection, it's other worldly. If they came into contact with mutants who could control earth and wind, they'd probably act the same way. It's in the code of their mutation that's all." he said gazing at Ziza with a soft smile as the two began to head our way with Chinese food. The taxi driver was following with a plate of Indian food.

Negasonic and her girlfriend came a few minutes later with fries. Neena joined with some nachos.

Ziza's POV

I looked at Cable noticing he looked distant and wondered if he was thinking about our little argument earlier.

"You okay?" I asked and he nodded with a quick smile.

"Affirmative." he answered and I smiled in response and leaned in to him. He ate a little off my plate, but once we all had our energy back, it was time for the real fun to start. I finally found my favorite clothing store and ran in without telling anyone, but they saw me anyways. There were rows and rows of clothes just waiting to be bought, and I found a row of skirts and rompers and jumpers and I grabbed rosy red romper and ran into the first open dressing room I saw.

"Wow she moves really fast." I hear Dopinder say.

"Well hurry up, I need to judge the outfit." Neena said. I looked at myself in the mirror, hair wild yet falling so elegantly over my face. The rest of my clothes were off and I was naked under it all except for my bra of course. I finally stepped out and posed and the only ones standing there were Neena, Wade and Cable. Neena's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Oh my god!" she said. "It's-"

"Highly inappropriate." Wade teased. "You're going to be calling all the boys to the yard."

"Oh wow!" Yukio said approaching with some clothes draped over her arm.

"You look ready to go on a secret top mission to seduce some drug lord for information that can help you save your family." she said. Neena and I gave her a confused look at her oddly specific scenario. My eyes fell on Cable for the final verdict.

"Nathan?" I purred and he just stared at me for a moment, eyes somewhat blank.

"Wade's right. That's highly inappropriate for public wear." he said in a gravelly voice, giving me a noticeable once over. "I'll help you take it off." He moved forward with heated intent. Wade and Neena's eyes popped and they shook their heads as if completely caught off guards by his words and Yukio just giggled as he suddenly took my hand and led me back inside the fitting room locking it right behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

14

I expected Cable to tear the romper clean off, but he didn't. He just kissed me passionately once he had me pinned to the wall. I could tell something was off about his actions for he wouldn't be so bold in a public place, hell well maybe he would. He wrapped his arms around my lower back holding me to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're overly affectionate today." I whispered against his lips staring at him with light eyes, looking over his rough features. "Is this about what happened this morning?" He gave a look of uneasiness and he looked away some.

"I guess I am just trying to enjoy all the time I have with you." he said and I tilted my head at his words.

"You're talking like our time is limited or something." I said and he nodded slowly looking back at me.

"Sometimes I feel like it is. Ever since we started seeing more of each other, this fear has always crept inside me that I something would happen in my time, something with that involves me that would cause me disappear from this time and go back into my own… and if that happens I fear I won't remember you or you won't remember me." he said deeply and I was not expecting such a serious answer. I honestly never thought about that, but it would explain a lot. Nathan was never clingy or one to ever admit he needed someone even though he just showed me he did. Even when we first met he came off as anti-social and didn't need anyone. I ran my hands gently up his chest, liking how firm his biceps were.

"I think whatever is meant to happen will happen." I said leaning in to him and hugging him lightly, nuzzling under his chin. He wrapped his arms around me holding me close and I sighed gently. "No matter what happens though, I could never forget about you." His embrace was warm and I felt so protected. I smiled and leaned back from him slowly taking hold of his shirt and raising it up. He smiled and raised his arms and once the shirt was off he leaned in and kissed him passionately, our bodies sliding down to the floor.

Normal POV

"Oh my god, how have they NOT gotten pregnant yet?" Wade asked Neena as the two walked down the aisles waiting for their friends to return from the dressing room. She shrugged.

"Hey it takes longer for some as it does others… which for them could be a good thing." she said, her eyes skimming a dress she actually liked.

"What do you mean, you saying they aren't good enough for a baby?" Wade asked offended and Neena rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm saying it's good they have their fun now. They haven't had a real fight yet, they haven't learned what it's like to live together and also know each other fully. Right now, they have to get past the sex and the lustful attraction and soon when there's nothing else left, then they'll be ready for a normal relationship." she explained and Wade made a pfft noise.

"Oh please. I'm in their lives. Things are never going to be normal for anyone of you." he said proudly. Neena flexed her eyebrows.

"You got that right." she said. Russell came over to us with Dopinder and the others.

"Hey we're going over to the music store." he said and Wade gasped and nodded.

"Great, I'll come with. I'm hoping to find Michael Jackson's new hit album." he said. Everyone gave each other a look before looking at Wade.

"You know he's dead right?" Nega asked as Wade passed her and he just pointed to his temple.

"Not up here he's not." he said before continuing to walk on. Nega rolled her eyes and Yukio giggled before everyone followed after him.

Ziza's POV

I had to cover my mouth as Cable had his hands wrapped around my thighs. My back was pinned to the wall and low steady bumps could be heard as he thrusted upward into me hitting every hot spot inside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my face buried into his shoulder. I opened my eyes a bit and saw the mirror staring right back at me. His firm and hardened body just dominating my own. I was in heaven. He hit everything just right inside me. My body bucked and bounced with each thrust and the reflection showed it all. God he has a nice ass. I looked back at him and kissed him moaning gently against his lips. He moved me off the wall and sat down now giving my right ass cheek a firm smack before smirking up at me.

"Giddy up." he said huskily and I smiled and began to lift my hips up, my eyes continuing to show the same deep lust he was showing me. I moved at an even pace before increasing my speed and gripping his shoulders. His hips found the pace I was moving at until we were moving in perfect sync. His hands moved from my ass and I felt his fingers moving up my sides and over my stomach. Then he moved up my chest cupping my breasts but only for a moment. I noticed his eyes were just observing and taking in my body as his hands moved over it. I feel his hands sliding up my neck and his eyes meeting mine again as his fingers finally rest against my cheek. Now his eyes aren't so lustful and he smiles almost happily at me.

"You're so beautiful." he said lightly. Beautiful. The word that's said all the time and can mean so many things. Sometimes it's expressed in a lie and sometimes you can't tell if the person saying it to you are telling the truth. But I felt he was. I smiled down at him and leaned in to him kissing him lovingly. I felt him cum first and I followed right after him and it felt amazing. I just leaned into his body and he leaned back into the wall and we just panted gently against each other.

"You know you're my girl right?" he asked, his voice calm from the panting and grunting. I nodded slowly.

"Now until the ends of time." I replied. I would say this was a quick and weird way to form a relationship, but then again, we knew each other for quite some time until acting on our feelings, so it didn't feel too bad. We would never have gotten together like Wade and Vanessa but I was hoping our bond is strong enough to hold us. "We should go find our friends." Cable sighed and nodded.

"Yeah you're right." he said and I smiled and separated from him and started to get dressed. I got a text from Neena telling us where she was and so managed to find them at the music store. Everyone was scattered, but what really caught my attention, was Wade on the small stage for one in the back of the store singing karaoke. I could hear Cher playing and I just laughed only imagining the embarrassment on Negasonic's face.

"God can we not go anywhere without you making a fool of yourself?" she called. I smiled up at Cable.

"Do you have a favorite genre you like?" I asked and he shrugged as we walked down the aisle.

"Not in my time. Never really had time to listen to music." he replied. As we walked down the aisle, someone passed me and only lightly grazed my shoulder. It was hardly noticeable but I gave a quick excuse me before passing. That's when I felt a cold sensation shoot up my body and I looked back at the person I passed, but they were already leaving the store. I shrugged it off and were finally by our other friends.

"Wade come down from there. You're making a fool of yourself." Cable said and I smiled looking over the store for Russell and found him in a small comic book section.

"No I'll be making a fool of myself when Rihanna's music comes on." Wade defended. I left Cable's side and walked over to him crouching some.

"What are you reading?" I asked. He held up his magazine. It was actually a comic about a white ninja.

"The White Samurai." he said. "I used to read these a lot in the orphanage until the headmaster took them away from me. They were about the only thing that kept me sane. Maybe that's why he took them from me." His voice was so low and fragile. I felt his pain and I just let my head fall atop of his. I felt the zing like connection and smiled.

"Well you pick out a comic and I'll buy it for you." I said. He scoffed shyly.

"I don't need you to buy me anything. I can get it myself." he said and I gave him a look.

"Oh? With what money?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I got charm, I can charm my way over the cashier so she'll give me the comic." he said. I snorted.

"Oh okay, so we use charm now to get ahead." I said placing phone to my ear. "Hello future job, I'd like put in an application, I don't have any experience but I have charm. Girl I want to one day date, I can't take you out, but I can definitely keep us afloat by my charm."

"Okay okay, you can buy it for me." he said before smiling. "Thanks." I smiled and stood up and looked toward the glass windows of the store and saw people running. Not just one or two, but groups of people running to the left. My eyes hardened some at the scene and I looked around to see other people noticing the group of people running away. My body tightened and I looked over at my friends to see them staring with serious looks on their face. Cable looked at me and a part of me wanted to go to him, but the sounds of bullets shattering glass my heart jump hard and I grabbed Russell, tackling him to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

15

I covered Russell's head as the sounds of bullets sprayed the store. What the hell was going on. Once the loudness stopped I uncovered Russell's head.

"You okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah." he said.

"Ziza!" I hear Cable shouting and Russell and I stand to our feet.

"I'm alright!" I shouted.

"Rus! Ziza!" Wade shouts standing up from behind the aisle, shirt full of bullet holes.

"We're okay!" I said looking around making sure there were no hostile people around. "Is everyone else alright!"

"We're good!" Nega said as we all began to regroup.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as we all squatted together, the sound of screaming and more gunshots filled our ears.

"It seems someone didn't get the what they felt owed when selling their games at Gamestop." Wade said.

"What should we do, we don't all have our weapons." Neena said.

"Speak for yourself." Russell said holding up his fists as they slowly became enflamed.

"Ok, we have to get Dopinder to safety." I said.

"I can help DP." Dopinder said.

"Now is not the time, Dopinder." Wade said quickly. Cable pulled out a gun from his side and began loading up his other weapons.

"I will get Dopinder out of the mall." I said.

"By yourself not a chance." Cable replied.

"I can take care of myself." I snapped and I looked over the aisle to see men in black ninja gear moving down the aisles with large guns in the hands. "They're coming."

"We can all handle the rest." Wade said and everyone began to get up to prepare to fight. Cable and I remained squatted for a moment as he took my hand really quick.

"Don't get killed." he advised and I just gave him a look and a smirk before nodding and now we split up. I took Dopinder's arm and Cable began shooting hard the… ninjas? We kept our heads down as our friends provided cover for us to get out. We made sure to hide ourselves behind the aisles. What the hell was going on? As we managed to get out of the store, we saw the top floor of the mall in shambles. Bullet holes were everywhere, bodies sprawled on the ground. I took Dopinder's hand.

"Come on!" I called and we ran down the mall how the hell were we going to get out of here when his car was on the other side of the mall? I shouldn't be so scared. I'm a mutant, I have powers. But I had never had to use them in this situation before. Suddenly, two ninjas in black from head to toe, jumped out of a store with their swords up. We both stopped cursing under our breath.

"Shit what do we do?" Dopinder asked, fear in his tone. I raised my hand at the two, thinking I could immobilize them. However, they still continued to move upon us, eyes locked on us.

"They're not stopping." I said, voice shaking. That could only mean one thing. They weren't human. Their eyes flashed black quickly and my eyes widened even more. "Shen." I turned thinking we could go the other way, but we were met by three other ninjas.

"Oh no." Dopinder said and I was hyperventilating now, but I quickly pulled myself together and without much thinking, I grabbed Dopinder and pushed us both over the railing. He screamed out and I raised my hand to the ground and rotated my hand in a quick circular motion. As I did this, a stream of water formed and swirled together at the bottom. It broke our fall and we landed on our bottoms.

"Come on!" I said pulling him up and we began running with other civilians of the crowd. However, everyone started to slow their walking and soon came to a quick halt and turned to us. Dopinder and I paused and looked around with soft pants as everyone began to stare at us, eyes black as the night.

"You really thought I would give you a week to surrender. I guess you didn't really know me after all." Shen's voice was all around us and we looked up and around. "Oh Ziza, Ziza. I am disappointed in you."

I continued to look around for him.

"You really want to do this here, Shen?" I asked. I was answered with a low chuckle and it was closer than I had expected. Dopinder and I jumped as we turned and saw him standing there in a black sleeves v-neck shirt. He was in black pants and boots. He had two long braids going down the front of his shirt.

"You act like you're prepared to challenge me." He said opening his arms up and then folding his fist into his hand. "You cannot fight. You can only defend and heal. But when I'm done with you, you'll thank me." I shook my head slowly.

"I choose not to be a monster like you." I said. "But the fact you underestimate me, is the reason why you will fail."

Normal POV

As Cable shot at the ninja's he kept an eye out for each of his friends who seemed to be holding their own. Even the kid.

"These creatures aren't dying!" Wade called out as he rammed the cash register down on a ninja's head and it immediately dissolved. "What the hell are they?" Suddenly all the ninja's paused and looked in the direction of the entrance. Immediately, they began to dissolved into the ground and disappear.

"The hell was that about?" Neena asked as everyone came together. It was hardly a fight.

"It seems their intended target is no longer here." Yukio said. Wade and Cable both tensed at her words.

"Please be talking about Dopinder." Wade said.

"Let's move." Cable said quickly and as the group stepped outside they were met with another swarm of ninja's. Yukio released her long chain and began to swing it over her head. Everyone backed up as she released her weapon and it cut the swarm in half. Wade looked up at the sound of rain falling on the glass of the ceiling and he noticed the white droplets falling on the glass.

"Oh no." he whispered and Cable looked at him for a second as he had his gun out and aiming for any ninja's who kept coming.

"What?" he asked. Russell looked at him too.

"We gotta find Ziza." Wade replied and that's all Russell needed to hear before he was turning and running down the second floor trying to find the nearest elevator.

"Kid! God dammnit!" Cable shouted and ran after him. Wade looked at Nega who nodded.

"We got this. Go." she said and Wade looked at Neena who nodded and he nodded and ran after the other two.

Ziza's POV

Shen just chuckled venomously.

"You know what I think, I think you're too afraid to embrace your powers. Too dainty and fragile to really be a threat to anyone." He said and I felt the adrenaline rising in my chest at the sound of his words. "You're weak, you're nothing, you're just a waist… of water."

There was a low creaking noise that came from the beneath our feet and we all looked down as a low rumbling erupted and shook the ground and before I knew it, every pipe that held water beneath us shot from the beneath the tile and flooded the bottom half of the mall. Water overflowed from every toilet and sink in the mall. Even the pipes from around the mall exploded from their chambers and entered the mall

"Ziza!" Dopinder called out as he was suddenly swept up by the water. Shen smirked as all the water was coming our way. I didn't care. All I saw was blue. The water swept up the debris of the mall blocking each exit so there would no escape. He would not escape. I could feel water rising and my knees were beneath the water. I didn't care. I felt incredibly numb as if I was just a hollow shell.

"Let that power go." Shen said as he began to walk calmly to me as if the water was no threat to him. Suddenly waves upon waves of water hit us both, but our feet did not leave the ground as we were devoured by the water.

"Ziza!" someone is calling me, but I cannot recognize the voice.

Normal POV

Wade, Russell and Cable were running fast even as the water burst from all around them. Russell hissed and stopped. His powers had weakened tremendously and he knew he would only slow down the more athletic two. Cable and Wade stopped at the rails above the scene below. Water had completely covered the bottom floor. They could see her standing there as if in some kind of trance before some dark figure.

"We gotta snap her out of it or she will drown everyone in this mall!" Wade said. He immediately jumped on the rails and with his leg muscles he shot downward and did his best to tackle the unknown man who seemed to be the cause of the destruction. This made the waves of water stop hitting them both. Cable looked up at the glass ceiling and noticed the rain was hitting the surface so hard, the glass began to crack. Immediately, he jumped off the rails and landed in the water knee deep.

"Ziza!" he called out to her as he began to run for her. Ziza slowly raised her hands up and out, fingers sticking straight out. Her eyes were a dead blue almost as if she were blind and in seconds she closed her fists. "Ziza!" The glass ceiling burst into large shards of glass hailing down onto the ground releasing the water from the sky.


	16. Chapter 16

16

"Good girl." Shen's voice echoed in my mind and finally I felt incredible, I felt better. I felt like I could breathe again. My vision cleared and I looked around to see water and large shards of glass everywhere. But my attention was immediately brought down to the figure before me and my eyes widened in absolute horror at the sight of Nathan on his stomach in the water with large pieces of glass in his back, legs and arms. He was still- lifeless. My eyes widened.

"Nathan!" I cried out in distress as I ran over to him dropping to my knees in front of him.

"Yeah! Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" Wade yelled and I looked to see Wade just waving at me with shards of broken glass sprinkled into his body as he stood next to Dopinder who was leaned over with his hands over his head. I knew they would both be okay so I turned my attention back to Nathan. I pulled the large shards out of him, blood streaming down my palms as I cut myself to remove them. I didn't care, I just had to get them out of him. Once they were out, I pushed him onto his side. His eyes were closed and he was bleeding all over. Wade and Dopinder ran over to me. Neena and the rest were coming down the escalator.

"He's not moving!" I cried running my hands over his body. I was out of it. I knew I had to help him. I placed my hands over his chest and forced steady even breaths to come from me until I was seeing white again. My lips quivered as I braced myself for the overwhelming pain. It hit me hard. I felt explosions of pain going through my body and I screamed hard as my fingers dug into Nathan's chest.

"Ziza! Jesus!" Wade said in panic, but I didn't let Nathan go. I held onto him until the water in my body began to activate the healing factor inside me and transfer to him.

But the pain was still there like intense fire devouring me. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at Nathan. Droplets of them fell onto his cheeks and forehead. The large gash wounds in his body began to close. It was healing slow, but it was happening. Who knows how much his robotic half was damaged and I would have to get him back to my lab. My heart was beating fast now and I was panting hard.

"Ziza stop you're gonna kill yourself!" Russell yelled. But I kept going, kept my hands on his chest until I saw every last gash close. I finally moved my hands away and fell back in exhaustion. Wade was there to catch me.

"We- we have to get him… to my lab," I panted. "We need to make sure everything's good." I said clutching Wade's arms. He nodded as he lifted me up.

"Let's move people!" he called out. From the destroyed mall to the drive back into the city, my body regained its strength. Dopinder drove and Wade sat in the passenger side. I was in the back with Nathan's head in my lap. He was breathing, which was a good sign. I ran my fingers gently over his forehead. He groaned lightly and I shushed him gently.

"Ziza." he said in a ragged tone.

"Don't speak." I said gently stroking his face. Once we were at the gate, the security guard saw me and immediately let us in. My team was already waiting with a gurney. Once the car stopped, my team helped me get him out and rolled him inside. Meela, one of my assistants had my white lab coat and ipad ready and we headed inside.

"Okay well we'll just wait in the car then!" Wade called out. Once we got him to my operating room, I lifted my pad and watched as it did an entire body scan over him. There was damage in his robotic pectoral muscle and arm. Some wiring in his leg was severely damaged. But it could all be fixed. Members of my team helped me get him undressed. After sharing the damaged information with my team we got to work opening him up and fixing all the damage in his robotic half. I could tell he wouldn't wake up, he was too exhausted.

I worked on the pectoral damage while my team worked to fix his leg. I had to remove a few dangerous wires, but they were easy to replace. After each thing I did, I would scan him over to make sure he was at 100 percent. It was strange even as I worked on him, knowing he was still breathing, my mind would just chant that he wasn't going to die. It took hours to work on him. I did a retinal scan of his eye and made sure every inch of him was good. I even did a check to make sure my team fixed his leg properly, even though I knew they were the best.

I looked his entire form over and scanned him three times even though I got the same result. He was okay. I had him moved to a room where he could be monitored. I wanted to be there when he woke up, but I couldn't. I was in my office watching him from my computer and just stared at him for a moment. I couldn't believe that I had hurt him. I had never lost control of my powers. Hell I hardly even needed to use them after Wade saved me. I broke down immediately crying into my hands. I couldn't do this again, I couldn't hurt him like I did.

"He's going to be okay you know."

I jumped and yelped as I saw Wade sitting in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"How did you get in here?" I said wiping my face immediately. His legs were crossed and he was gently moving his leg up and down.

"Come on, it's me." he said and moved over to me. "Real question is why are you here and not in there with him?" He pointed at my computer screen and I shook my head.

"I shouldn't be the first thing he sees when he wakes up." I said and Wade scoffed.

"Well if he sees a random guy when he wakes up, pretty sure he's gonna kill him." he said and I just sniffled some.

"Wade-" I started and he shook his head.

"No. No buts. Get in there and see your bae before he murders your entire staff." he said. God he was right. I got up from my chair and left the office. My mind was rattled with thoughts as I moved down the slick clear hall. I never knew the extent of my powers. I didn't care to know so I never tried really controlling myself. And Shen brought out the worst in me. My train of thought was completely destroyed as I glass shattered from the room at the end of the hall. A man was thrown into a wall and my eyes widened as I ran over to check on him. He was okay.

"I'm going to ask you one more time and then I'm going to split you from crotch to head." I could hear Nathan snarling. I got up from my crouch and quickly hurried to the room and stepped over the glass. And there he was, naked with one of my staff members against the wall, holding him high up. "Where the hell am I?"

"Nathan please!" I said loudly. Nathan's head whipped over to me and his eyes immediately softened. I stared at him gently and watched as he just let the man go and moved up to me. He gripped my face lightly and captured my lips in a heated kiss. God his lips were rough and I loved every second of them against mine, but I pulled back. He looked me over.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice laced with concern and I shook my head.

"No I am fine." I replied gently caressing his arms. He looked around the room.

"Where are we?" he asked. I just stared at his face the guilt filling me more.

"My lab. You were injured and I brought you here to fix you. Nathan I am so sorry. I've never lost control before." I said and he shook his head.

"Hey nothing I haven't gone through before. Besides, I'm at tip top shape. I'm fine." he said and I shook my head.

"I can't let this happen again." I said and he shook his head more.

"Ziza-"

"No. We can't do this, there can't be an us while I am a danger to you and our friends." I said. He winced now and shook his head as if confused.

"What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" he asked and I never thought I would hear those words come from his mouth and I felt tears streaming down my face.

"You have to go, Nathan." I said softly. Nathan just stared at me, the hurt glacing over his eyes.

"Oh there's the happy couple!" Wade yelled as he stood beside us happily. "Reunited and it feels so good!" His singing made everything ten times worse.

"Wade stop!" I shouted at him and his lips buttoned up quick. I looked back at Nathan who just continued to stare at me and it was like he could see the inside of my soul. "Look I am happy to help if you need to be tuned up. But that's it. Wade get him out of here."

"Yeah maybe we should get him dressed first." he said and I just looked at him.

"An orderly will get him some clothes." I said unable to look at him now and I just turned from them both.

"Ziza wait." Nathan said but I hurried off down the hall before he could stop me. I needed to get him out of here, out of my mind so I could focus on Shen. He and the Company will be coming for Russell and I. I needed to protect him. once I was home, I called Nega and told her what was going on and who the company was so they could better protect themselves. Russell got on the phone.

"When are you coming over?" he asked and I just closed my eyes for a second.

"Soon. Right now you are safer at the school." I replied.

"But why can't you come here too? I know this shit stain is after you. I can protect you too." he said worriedly, and I just sniffled some and smiled at his confidence. But if I could cause that much damage at the mall, I wasn't safe for Russell either. Shen could get into my head again and use me to hurt him or Nathan or Wade.

"It's just best if I just stick to my work. If I'm away from you all, Wade can find the Company and take them down so we will all be safe." I replied. I mean Wade was the super hero or assassin or whatever. This was his job. I am just a robotics engineer and I had duties to my work and my job. That's what I told myself. I could hear him sniffle a bit too.

"Fine." he said in a broken tone before hanging up. I closed my eyes and just sighed heavily before putting my phone down. I groaned.

"SHIT!" I yelled in frustration. Sure it felt stupid to isolate myself where Shen could get me. But he would come for me regardless of where I was and I'd rather him come here where no one's life is at stake than in a public area where everyone was in danger. Also the technology I had set up in my home also gave me some peace of mind. After studying the collar used on Wade to cut off his powers, I was able to create a security ring around the perimeter of my apartment that completely cut off a mutant's abilities. If Shen came, his powers would be completely shut down. My powers would also be taken away, but I didn't mind that. Maybe I needed a break from it anyways. The chip that activates it was installed in rose gold tear drop pendent. I just had to click it and it would activate.

I stood beneath my shower head feeling the water pour over me. All I could see was Nathan's face and how hurt he was from earlier. He would forget me. He's smart. I know he would forget me and move on.


End file.
